Power of the Ancients
by Zaara the black
Summary: Naruto at the age of 5 is left for dead in the Forbidden Tower that has killed many. Now 9 years have past and it's time to rock Konoha and he's going to do it while kicking so much ass. Super Naruto. Naruto/Harem rating for good reason
1. In the Tower

Zaara the Black: Follows no rules from the Show and will be quite different. I just wanted to put this out there and see what you guys thank. On a happy note I'm a 08 Grad. I don't own Naruto or anything else up in this fic.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

(Five years after Kyubi attack)

Sarutobi was worried. He had just gotten a report that Naruto had killed a Chunin who attacked him. Normally this wasn't a problem, but this Chunin was an Uchiha and the Council would hear none of it.

"Kakashi what should I do. The council wants Naruto-kun dead or turned into a weapon. I can't have that, even if it costs me my position as Hokage," said Sarutobi to a man hiding in the shadows.

"Sarutobi-sama the only thing to do is to lock him away from everyone. I say the forbidden tower," said Kakashi.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. "That can't and won't happen. Not even the Hokages entered that place and with good reason," said Sarutobi.

The tower was left over from the start of the new world. No one knew what was in it. Even a team of ANBU who entered never came out alive. The legends went so far as to say that only the greatest warrior could enter and leave. Other legends say that a grand power laid in wait for its true master to come for it.

"It's the best shot he has. Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei would want it," said Kakashi.

"Your right, but I'm damning the boy. I hope to settle for 1000 years of sin for this act of damning so young a soul to this fate," said Sarutobi as he went and made his decision to the Council.

(Three days later)

Naruto was lead through the streets by 4 squads of ANBU. His hands were bound by cuffs and chains. The people lined up on the street to watch as the 'Demon brat' was marched away like a Criminal set for exaction. Many along the way throw stones at the boy. One stone hit him right on his whiskered cheek.

He glared at the person who throw it. It was a girl with pink hair and a wide forehead. He knew this girl he once called her friend and protected her from bullies. Guess that counted for shit.

"Good girl Sakura-chan. Later i'll get you some ice Scream," said a Woman who looked like Sakura, but with brown eyes.

"Traitor," said Naruto glaring at her. "One day this village will need me and I'll just laugh," said Naruto as one of the ANBU hit him in the back.

"Filth is not allowed to talk," said a man wearing a tiger mask.

"Our orders are to make sure he gets to the tower unharmed. If I see you pull some shit like that again I'll kill you," said a woman in a cat mask.

"But he's the demon that caused Gekko so much pain. What about Gekko?" asked another man wearing an otter mask.

"Gekko and I have no ill will towards the boy for what he holds at bay, for he keeps everyone alive at the cost of his happiness and sanity ," said Cat as they continued their march.

It only took them about 15 minutes to reach the tower. It was at least 10 stories tall, black and sliver. The front door was decorated with 4 animals a Blue Dragon, a White Tiger, a Black turtle, and a Red Phoenix all over a green door.

"Your home for the rest of your short life brat," said the Otter opening the door and pushing the boy in.

They turned to leave, but Cat looked behind her and removed her mask, before letting tears fall out of her eyes.

"_Naruto-kun I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised your mother I would. If you live and return. I will do anything to have your forgiveness," thought Yuugo as she wiped her eyes and put her mask back on._

(In the depths of the Tower)

Four beings arose from their slumber.

The first was a man in his early 30's, long white hair, wearing a blue robe with a white dragon on it. The next was a woman in her late 20's long red hair pulled into a ponytail, a nice figure that many women would die for, wearing a red robe with a yellow phoenix on it. Next was a muscled man wearing a green Robe with a black turtle on it. The last was a woman with long black hair, with a goddess like figurer, wearing a white Robe with a blue tiger on it.

"How long has it been since someone entered our tower?" asked the Man in the Dragon robe.

"To long Dragon. At least 100 years," said the woman wearing the tiger robes.

"Tigera, Dragon. It be, but a child and his hands be chained," said the woman in Phoenix robes.

"True. I thought Humans would get smarter not more blinded by hate," said the man in the Turtle Robes.

"Calm yourself. He has potential and he seems to have a deep hate for those that betrayed him. I would like him as my student," said Phoenix.

"Already thinking of mating the boy. I do admit he is rather handsome for one so young," said Tigera making Phoenix Blush.

"Enough. This boy has all the power in the world, but no skill in it. We will train him," said Dragon.

"For good or ill our purpose is to make him the most powerful being this world has ever seen," said Turtle.

(Upstairs)

Naruto looked around him and saw many scrolls and Books. Despite what many in his former village thought Naruto was a bookworm and would train in only the physical aspect and latter work on the Jutsu theory.

Before any of this had happened Sarutobi was teaching him the crazy Monkey style of Taijutsu and he was gifted in that field. Even though he wasn't a blood member of the Saru-clan, he was one of three outsiders to be taught the basics.

Naruto started to walk around until he came to what looked like statues of all the animals he saw above the door.

"Greetings mortal-kin," said the Dragon statue.

"Y-you c-c-can talk," said Naruto in a bit of fear.

"We all can child. After a few thousand years of life it was simple enough for us," said the Tiger statue.

"You are the heir apparent of this tower. All with in these walls belong to you, even we," said the turtle.

"We will train you in everything there is to know in this tower. You will be a god amongst mortals, for you shall wield the power of the ancients themselves," said the Phoenix statue.

Naruto bowed his head. "Teach me to wield this power masters," said Naruto.

"Masters? No we are mere tools for you to use until we are no longer needed," said Dragon.

"Hai Dragon-sama," said Naruto bowing on one knee

"Rest for tomorrow you begin your training," said Dragon.

(9 years later Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi was really pissed off. In front of him stood Team 7 who wanted another c-rank mission after that debacle of an A-rank mission nearly went to hell. Kakashi was the sensei of this lot. He was nose deep in that book that got him his ass handed to him by Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugo a few times.

Sakura Haruno was a smart girl with pink hair and jade green eyes, and was at least part banshee. Even he the Hokage had trouble when she screamed. Next was Sasuke Uchiha and his twin sister Asuka Uchiha. Sasuke looked more like Itachi then anyone he knew and his sister looked like their mother with blackish-red hair, standing at 5'4", c-cup breasts quite large for a 14 year old, wearing a tight blue shirt, black pants, and her head band wrapped around her waist like a belt. The last of this group was 13 year old Hanabi Hyuga. She was a pretty little thing who used her sex appeal to win over in battles. She wore a black battle Kimono with white biker shorts underneath it(1). The pleasure of taking them off belonged solely to Asuka Uchiha.

It wasn't a well kept secret, but Hanabi and Asuka had an exclusive relationship. Sarutobi had seen them having sex while he was training one time and that just about killed him(2). No male was foolish enough to try and get between these two ladies. Not if they valued their manhood.

Anyway Sarutobi was listening to Sasuke about why they should be given another c-rank mission and the third was starting to get a headache.

"Alright I have a mission for you. For a little over a year we have been getting strange reports of Chakra signatures near the Forbidden tower and we need a team to check it out," said Sarutobi.

"Yes finally a mission with some promise to it," said Sasuke in his 'I'm too cool' way.

"You leave at once. This mission shoulder's take any more then an hour," said Sarutobi glad as they left his office.

(At the Tower)

Sasuke was a little to eager and bust the door down. Sakura was yelling like a fan girl, and his sister was to busy groping Hanabi to notice that is until they looked around.

In the center of the room was a boy around their age. He sat in the lotus position. His hair was blonde and fell to around mid back, he was rather muscular and had a handsome face only made more handsome by the whisker like marks on each cheek. He wore a blue gi over a short sleeve black shirt, white haori with the kanji for turtle, Dragon, Tiger, and Phoenix around the world maelstrom(3) black pants, a white belt tape wrapped around his wrists, and black shoes.

Asuka and Hanabi blushed just looking at him. They had gone far in their relationship and had yet to find someone(4) willing to sleep with them. Sasuke thought he looked a little weak, but he could test his Sharingan on the poor bastard. Sakura just wondered how big he was.

"Excess me sir, but what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

The young man jumped up reveling himself to be 5'10". He also opened his eyes showing them deep blue. He spoke in a voice that hasn't seen practice in many moons. "I'm here because this is my Tower. I've been here since I was 5 and have mastered many things and come to know several wisdoms of the great wheel of life," said the young man making Hanabi and Asuka drool over him.

"Okay. What is your name?" asked Sasuke cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto, but that's only because I can hardly remember what the villagers use to call me," said the boy now reveling his Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruto as in the boys who was banished for killing an Uchiha in self defense?" asked Kakashi remembering that incident only to well.

"The same though it was easy to kill someone when they think they have you licked," said Naruto only to find a fist flying at his face. Naruto leaned back so far his knees were bending. He flipped himself over in the most unreal way you could think of and knocked the feet from under Sasuke, before flip kicking him in the jaw, busting his lip.

"You bastard you killed one of my kinsmen, so i'm going to kill you," said Sasuke getting up and throwing a kick at Naruto's head with Naruto blocked with his palm and sent Sasuke on his back with a well placed push.

"Only because he attacked me first. A word to the not so wise if you get up i'm going to hurt you," said Naruto as Sasuke got up and throw another punch.

Naruto was getting irritated and he let it be known when he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and left go before entering the tiger fighting style and slamming both paws into Sasuke before he jumped up and kicked Sasuke a few times in the face.

"Holy shit. He just wiped your brother's ass bad pretty bad too," said Hanabi.

"So it only adds to his sex appeal for beating up my asshole of a brother," said Asuka as Hanabi gave her ass a firm slap and then a squeeze.

"So what? This ass still belongs to me, maybe he can try it later when i'm to sore to walk," said Hanabi as she leaned in to kiss Asuka only to find herself lip locked with Naruto. Hanabi jumped back bright red from kissing someone she just meet.

"Damn you're a good kisser. I'll also take you up on that offer in say a day or two," said Naruto before he kissed Asuka and jumped back as Kakashi attacked with a Kunai.

"No one touches my students like that. You will come to Konoha regardless of who you are," said Kakashi. In truth Kakashi was doing this for Yuugo who asked him to find away to get Naruto out of the tower if he was alive.

Naruto smiled before he put his arms around the Asuka and Hanabi. "I can do that as long as I can stay with these lovely ladies," said Naruto

"Alright but keep up," said Kakashi as they left the tower instantly everyone felt a huge power flow out of Naruto as he barely stepped outside.

"Oopps. Forgot to control the power for a second," said Naruto getting it under management before they continued to walk.

_Kami-sama what have we just unleashed into the world?" thought Kakashi as Naruto was flirting with Hanabi and Asuka._

000000000000

I like to say that this was on a whim and I wanted to know what you guys think. I want the honest truth. I'm only posting this because I found that I have a little too much in the old noodle. This one came off the top of the doam.

Arthur's Notes

(1) Thank Katumi form DOA

(2) He not only had a nose bleed, but they thought he was peeping on them and hurt him badly

(3) The Guardians of the North, South, East and West

(4) They're both bisexual and have never had sex with a man before and what to try with Naruto. Also they want it to be someone who won't brag about it to their buddies later.

I hope that explains everything. This was a try to clear so of the junk in my head. Hope to make a full story later if the response is good.

Later


	2. Return to that which hates

Zaara the black: here's chapter 2 of Power of the Ancients. I have to admit the feedback I got was great. I will continue the story if only to see you guys happy. I plan on having fun with this story as much as possible so hang on to your pants, skirts or whatever you're wearing, because you're in for a long ride.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss though**_

00000000000000000000000000

(Hokage tower: Council Chambers)

Naruto was sitting on the floor in a louts position leaning forward with a cup of Sake in his hands. He looked around and saw he stood or rather sat before the Council of Konoha. He noticed a rather cute lady that looked like a dog, a man who was obviously related to Hanabi, A man who looked like an older version of Sasuke, a pinked haired Woman, a one armed man, a lazy dude. A blonde man, a giant of a man, and the old monkey himself. Everyone else was unimportant.

"What? If you got something you want to ask then spill your guts, because all this staring is making me uneasy," said Naruto drinking all his Sake in one gulp.

"My boy you've been in the tower for 9 years. It's hard to tell if you're a threat to out village. So do you mind clearing that up?" asked the white eyed man.

"Certainly Mr…," started Naruto.

"Hyuga. Hiashi Hyuga," said the man.

"Right, right. Well to answer you question Hyuga-san, I'm a threat to those that make me out to be one. Hell I'm at least on par with the old Monkey here in terms of raw power maybe even beyond, but he could still kick my ass as he has experience under his belt," said Naruto sipping on his Sake.

"Watch how you speck to the Hokage and the Council," said Haruno looking at him with a little lust in her brown eyes

"Whatever pinky," said Naruto as sHaruno turned crimson in rage, but with even more lust in her eyes.

Hanabi and Asuka stood near a corner and shivered. He didn't say it in deadly tone, but it was clear that he was a force to be recoded with when attacked. What made it worse was the fact that it almost sounded like a teen talking to grown ups about trivial matters.

"Bull Shit ROOTS," said the man with one arm.

Five men appeared with the word NE on their blank masks. Naruto stood and looked around. Before he cracked his knuckles and his joints.

"Danzo what are you thinking?" said Sarutobi. ROOT was disbanded over a decade ago, but it looked like it was still active

"If he's so strong then he's a threat to everyone in this room, unless he works directly for my ROOTS," said Danzo.

Some of Naruto's bangs fell over his eyes "Sorry to hear that old timer, but like I said I'm only a threat to those that make me into one and you," stated Naruto as he glared at Danzo with the force to make many shake were they sat. "Have made me into one. You die here," said Naruto getting into a stance

"KILL HIM!!" yelled Danzo as the roots drew their blades.

Naruto bite his thumb and swiped it across his forearms and two shields appeared (1) both shields were black with green ritual symbols on them, both were also two feet across. Naruto smiled at he got into a fighting style.

Two of the root members charged only to find their swords blocked by the shields. Thinking that he was trapped the next ROOT member charged from the front only to find two feet in his face a Naruto lifted his legs and slammed them into his mask braking it into tiny pieces. He then pulled both his hand free of the shields and pulled small needles our of his wraps. The ROOT member he kicked got up and charged only for Naruto to deify the laws of gravity and stand on his head. Naruto then pulled off a front flip and put the needle in his neck.

Naruto felt two sword coming at him so he did the splits and evaded the blades while sliding and popping himself back up. He grabbed onto a NE's arm and started to punch him repeatedly, before he ducked out the of a slash to his face. He got close to the ANBU and hit him three good time with 'light taps' in his heart area stopping it. He round back on the ROOT he was punching and slammed a needle into the base of his neck.

The last two charged at him and attempted to cut him in two, but his shields appeared on his arms and blocked the blades.

"Now now. I've already killed your friends. You do not want to die fighting me," said Naruto in a cold tone.

Both ANBU backed up and jumped in the shadows. Now this stopped everyone's train of thought. He had just told two ROOTS members to back off and they did. If it was a few things that you needed to knew it was these.

1.) The Hokage was basically King of Konoha

2.) The Uchiha clan only had 30 members currently

3.) ROOTS obeyed no one but Danzo

Naruto sealed up his weapons and walked over to the three ANBU he killed with ease as they stood in a perfect triangle.

"What have you done to them boy?" asked Danzo intrigued. If he could get this boy under his command he'd be wore 20 ROOTS members

Naruto grinned before he pulled the needle for the of the broken masks neck. "This is the kiss of the Dragon (2). A move that was said to be lost over 1000 years ago. I won't go into how it works, it's just that damn effective," said Naruto as blood started to leak from the ROOTS mouth, ears, nose, and eyes before he fell over dead. Naruto walked behind the other two. He just lightly touched them and they fell over dead.

"These two dead the minute I hit them. A few light punches here and a needle so far in his neck that it severs his spine. In truth… I hate killing like this, but I warned you what would happen if you made me a threat," said Naruto as he pulled out 5 needles and throw them all at Danzo.

Danzo never saw them coming. All five hit Danzo in his neck. Danzo gasped for air, before he fell over dead (3) and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

The council looked at the boy… no young warrior in shock. He had killed three ROOT members without breaking a sweat, got another two to run and killed the man behind ROOT with out even batting an eyelash.

"I said I would kill him and I always say what I mean(4), besides he would probably have tried to get me into his group so I could be one of his mindless fuck toys," said Naruto laughing as he pulled a bottle of Sake out.

"You seem strong. How would you like to be a ninja of this village?" asked Hiashi inwardly thanking about getting him to marry Hanabi as Hinata was already quite taken with Kiba Inzuka.

Hiashi was not the only one thinking this Yamanaka, Haruno, Inzuka, Itachi and several smaller figure heads had the same thing in mind

"Sure but on my terms. I still remember what that that pink haired bitch did when I was a kid. First I want my clan properties back. I know who my farther is and will be taking his scrolls as well as my mothers. Second I will only have children with 6 women and no more. Last but not least. If anyone messes with me, my policy stands about the threat Shinobi or not," said Naruto.

Most of the council mentally cursed. They wanted him to have a clan within the next 20 to 25 years so they could begin to manipulate it to their will, but what he said it would take at least 40 to 45, well past their deaths. In all other terms it was fair.

"Agreed, but you must have a child with at least one of your wives, before you turn 20," said Haruno hoping for it to be her little Sakura.

"Oh hell no lady! You out you fucking mind. When I have children it will be when me and my wives are damn ready and not before," said Naruto stopping the Councils plans in their tracks.

"Agreed," said The Hokage as he throw a set of keys to Naruto. "The house is central Ave. 156 enjoy," said the Hokage as everyone began to leave the room

Naruto walked over to Asuka and Hanabi and put a hand on both of their waists and pulled them close. "Well how about you two lovely ladies showing a stranger around town huh," said Naruto as both girls looked at each other giggling and nodded as they came to an understanding.

"_No way in hell are we letting this one get away. And to night it's all fun," they thought while having large perverted smiles on their faces. _

(In the streets of Konoha)

Now Konoha was a village were you saw everything at least once and sometimes there are things you don't see and seeing Asuka Uchiha and Hanabi Hyuga on the arm of some man was not one of them. Many of the men had pissed off looks on their faces, but it was a Chunin that looked ready to kill. He had been trying to nail those two for almost 6 mouths and some new guy does it in a day.

He walked into the center of the street and glared at him. "Who do you think you are taking those to girls like that? I'm Mizuki and those two should be on my arm," said the man.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that this guy was about to become BBQ. Asuka noticed and kissed Naruto stopping him before he did some damage to the overconfident asshole.

"Back off Mizuki if you don't want to catch a beat down," said Hanabi walking over to Mizuki only for him knock her to the ground. This pissed Naruto off.

"I'll take you to bed later, first I'm going to deal with you bitch Asuka," said Mizuki.

"Asuka Move," said Naruto before he started to run though hand signs. "Dragon, Tiger, Bird, Hare, Fire style: Phoenix blaze kick Jutsu," said Naruto. Just as it implied Naruo's foot caught on fire, but the fire was gold in color. Naruto rushed Mizuki and kicked him into the air with his unblazed foot, before jumping up above Mizuki.

"Phoenix impact!" yelled Naruto as he spun in mid air and slammed his blazed foot into Mizuki's back. Both started to fall to the ground.

When they landed Mizuki had several burns on his back and a look of pure pain on his face. Naruto just looked around and glared, before he moved over and helped Hanabi up.

Naruto smiled at her. "I hope he knows better next time then to pick on a pretty lady like yourself in the presence of a man like myself," said Naruto making Hanabi blush.

Hanabi leaned up and kissed Naruto hungrily. Asuka saw this and it was making her wet. Seeing Hanabi kiss Naruto like that made her want them even more.

"Hanabi-chan lets head over to my house for the night," Said Asuka wanting to just take them were they stood.

"Alright Asuka-chan. Come on Naruto-kun," said Hanabi grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

(In the Uchiha district)

Sasuke was brooding and telling his mother Mikoto how Naruto beat him. Now Mikoto loved all her children, but she was starting to Hate Sasuke. He was acting just like his father was before he gave into the Uchiha madness (5) that made him kill off most of the Clan, before Itachi killed him. From the way Sasuke was taking about this 'Naruto' it was safe to assume that who ever he had kids with would be strong as any Jonin at the age of 9.

"_If only I could get Asuka to dump that slut Hyuga (6) and bear children for Naruto so the clan can be so much more powerful," thought Mikoto sipping on some tea_.

000000000000000000

Okay heres chapter 2. It was a little more planned out then Chapter 1 and I'm hoping it was good. Oh so you guys know this takes place right after Wave Arc. I plan to throw in a mission of my own that will make some of the Cannon stuff look like shit. Now for the

Author's notes

(1) I always though Shields would be cool weapons and wanted to use them, but don't think that's it.

(2) Its a dangerous move that causes all the blood in your body to flow into your brain and it never comes down. When the needle is removed you die a painful death.

(3) Daredevil kill. I don't own it, but I liked the way he did it

(4)Basically his words from canon in a different way.

(5) The disease all Uchiha fear and can only hold out for so long. The state of the disease varies, because of how the Sharingan wielder has used it and to what degree.

(6) Mikoto doesn't have a problem with the Hyuga, but seeing and hearing her daughter fucking one even if it was another girl is unacceptable in the clan's eyes.

Later days.


	3. Meeting the Uchihas

Zaara the Black: Who would have guessed that a story on the fly would have been so good. Here is chapter 3 for Power of the Ancients.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000

(Uchiha head House: 7:50)

Mikoto Uchiha sat near her stove preparing dinner for Naruto, Asuka, and Hanabi. She also had a small bottle in her hand that she planned on putting in Naruto's food. It was a highly potent drug that would make you want to have sex until you were tapped. She had used this on a few of the men she had sleep with when her husband was around and he was never the wiser.

Mikoto wanted to laugh. She wanted grandkids, but she also wanted a good fuck as well. She knew who Naruto was and after he ware Asuka and Hanabi out she planned to take him to bed. She started to laugh as she heard the front door open.

"_Time to get started on my plan" thought Mikoto with an evil smile._

Sasuke was scared shitless by that smile on his mothers face. He had seen that look when his mother planned on taking a man to bed and he knew whoever walked through that door was in for a very long night_._

Itachi walked in looked at Sasuke shrugged and walked out to meet their guests.

(In the living room)

The living room of the Uchiha main House was not unique as many were lead to believe. It was quite average. The walls were painted a light brown, which blended well when the right light hit it.

Naruto sat in the love seat with Asuka and Hanabi sitting on his lap. He was enjoying himself as he played with their plump asses. He was just starting to get a moan out of them when Itachi walked in followed by Mikoto and Sasuke. Asuka and Hanabi glared at them before they both kissed Naruto and jumped off his lap. Sasuke activated His Sharingan and charged at Naruto. Naruto simple jumped up and slammed his fist into his gut, while Sasuke thought the punch was going to miss. Sasuke fell to the ground and Mikoto looked pissed activating her Own Sharingan, but it was not meant for Naruto.

"Sasuke Madara Uchiha what have I told you about attacking people who are our guests?" yelled Mikoto.

"But Kaa-sama…" started Sasuke.

"No buts young man. Go to your room now before i put you through what i put your father when he cheated on me," said Mikoto pointing to the stairs. _"Granted i cheated on him first," thought Mikoto doing a little dance with her inner self _

Sasuke self proclaimed King of Uchiha's and all around vackass walked up to his room like a child who just got a spanking for stealing a cookie from the jar. Mikoto turned and bowed to Naruto hopping to put on a show and get him later.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior Naruto-kun. He acts to much like his father in that regard," said Mikoto with a icy sweet voice, that seemed a little too sweet.

"Quite alright. If he gets out of hand I'll slap the young punk back into line with these hands of mine," said Naruto as Asuka and Hanabi grabbed onto him with hearts in their eyes.

"Kaa-san lets go eat,before it gets cold," said Itachi walking into the dinning room.

"Your Right Itachi-kun. Yes lets go eat," said Mikoto while inner Mikoto was laughing out loud

Dinner was simple with light conversation and it seemed that they only wanted to learn about Naruto.

"Tell Us Naruto-kun how many women have you slept with?" asked Itachi making all the girls blush and Naruto laugh.

"Itachi-san I've only ever slept with two women, both senseis, but women none the less. They would be damned if they let me come back into this place innocent," said Naruto with a small laugh.

"_I wonder what he means by senseis? To the best of our knowledge no one has entered the tower since Naruto," thought Itachi taking out a stick of pokey._

"That's good, because, by the sounds I've heard coming from Asuka's room awhile back, it sounds like Hanabi is quite good in bed," said Itachi as he ducked a kunai thrown by an extremely red Asuka. Hanabi had a large grin on her face remembering the things they did a few days ago. Oh she was getting wet just thinking about it.

"Itachi-nii-san what goes on in my room is none of your damn business," Said an extremely red Asuka.

"I'm not worried, but with the sounds coming from the room at night sometimes you'll be doing quite a bit to them Naruto-san," said Itachi with a smirk looking at the two girls.

"I'll go get the dessert," said Mikoto walking into the kitchen.

It was cake. Mikoto took the bottle from her apron and poured some onto Naruto's cake and took it out to him. She made sure to give it to him before she retrieved the rest of the cakes. Everyone ate the cake, but Mikoto paid special attention to Naruto making sure he ate it all. Once it was all gone Naruto smiled sweetly at Asuka and Hanabi. Asuka caught the smile with lust filled eyes.

"Kaa-san Naruto-kun and Hanabi-chan are coming up to my room," said Asuka as she grabbed both Naruto and Hanabi's hands.

Mikoto smiled. "Try not to make to much noise dear," said Mikoto as Itachi pulled out a book and began to read.

Itachi sighed. It was going to be another long night. "I wonder if Ayane-chan(1) is on a mission?" said Itachi.

(In Asuka's room)

Asuka had a fairly… strange room. Naruto saw a few straps on her queen sized bed, handcuffs, chains on her blue walls, in one of the corners was a table that looked like it had seen use in the last few weeks, in another corner there was a small love seat. Naruto planned on putting all these things to use.

Naruto was lead to the bed by Asuka and was pushed onto it. "Don't move. Hanabi and I are going to put on a small show for you, feel free to jump in at anytime," said Asuka walking over to Hanabi.

**(Warning Lemon)**

When Asuka reached Hanabi she grabbed Hanabi's ass and started to squeeze it with both her hands while kissing Hanabi. Hanabi undid her sash and throw it to the side. Asuka moved her hands up ands undid Hanabi's Kimono leaving her in only her biker shorts. Hanabi not one to be out done, kissed Asuka's neck, before pulling her short over her head reveling that nothing covered her large c-cup breasts.

Asuka and Hanabi helped each other out of their uncomfortable pants. Hanabi turned a little aggressive as she shoved Asuka into the wall before kissing a trail down past her stomach and to her dripping entrance. Hanabi started out licking her, getting a loud moan out of Asuka, while Hanabi herself was just letting her juices run down her inner thighs. Hanabi then inserted a finger making Asuka scream Hanabi's name out loud.

Naruto after seeing this was hard as a rock. He never liked foreplay with either of his female senseis, so he just jumped out his cloths and put his member near Hanabi's entrance. Asuka saw this, but could not speak as Hanabi was doing things with her tongue that made her just want to scream so loud the world would hear it. Naruto put his 11 inch member at Hanbi's wet pussy, before he entered her in one go. Hanabi let out a loud moan. Naruto gasped. She was tight. No doubt this was her first time with a dick instead of a dildo in her.

Naruto pulled back and slammed into Hanabi, making her yell out in pleasure as she pulled away from Asuka who started to finger herself watching as her girlfriend was fucked roughly. Naruto for his part was feeling rather heated. Hanabi was as tight as they came. He pulled back and continued to enter her making her moan as he started to pick up the pace.

Naruto started to kneed and pinch her tits getting a loud and blissful moan out of her.

"Who's do you please you dirty little whore?" asked Naruto as he started to really fuck her.

Hanabi could barely think straight as he just kept going in and out like a machine. At this rate she was going to blackout. "I belong to you Naruto-sama," said Hanabi as Naruto slapped her ass getting a yell out of her. Hanabi lost all control then and there and came squirting her juices as Naruto was still in her. Naruto thrust into her one last time, before he came fully in her.

Hanabi got off of Naruto's member knowing she would be sore in the morning only to have two vibrates shoved into her ass and pussy, both a good 7 inches. Hanabi moaned and before she knew it she was strapped to the wall. She looked and saw that it was Asuka and Asuka had a coy smile on her face as she walked over to her bed and spread her legs wide. Naruto came up to her and rammed into her getting a long moan out of it.

Naruto leaned down and started to kiss her neck, before he started at a slow pace, before he picked up speed. Naruto was soon going so hard and fast that Asuka felt like she was going to be ripped in two, by this man who was making her yell his name in pleasure. Hanabi was watching this from the wall as another orgasm ripped through her sweat covered body. Hanabi was a person who could only go for about an hour, but it had seemed like years since they started this little deal.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!" yelled Asuka as her largest orgasm hit her. She was going to be sore for a while. Naruto continued for a little before he shot his seed into her belly.

He pulled himself out of Asuka getting a moan out of her before he walked over to Hanabi and got her out of her chains. He pulled out both vibrates and laid her on the bed and looked at both of them as they shared a small kiss. Naruto put his hands into a sign that Hanabi and Asuka would become familiar with quickly after this night.

"Shadow clone Jutsu," said Naruto as 11 clones appeared.

**(Lemon end)**

Mikoto sat in her room hearing the sound of her daughter getting a better fuck then she had in the last 2 years. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about 4:30 in the morning. This meant they had been at it for a little over 7 hours. If the kid could keep two girls who liked fucking as much as Asuka and Hanabi at bay like that then he was a god in the sack.

"_Why aren't those two girls out like lights yet? Damn their go my plans for a good fuck tonight," Thought Mikoto before she laid herself down and went to sleep thinking about what she would do to Naruto when she got him alone. _

(Next morning)

Asuka sat up in bed and yawned. She looked over and saw Naruto laying down with a hand on bother Hanabi's and her asses. She smiled at him. He knew how to keep a woman satisfied at least. She kissed both Hanabi and Naruto before she got up feeling a bit of pain. It was well worth it for the pleurae she got last night.

Asuka walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of black pants, a small red top that showed off her assets well, and a blue jacket with flames on the arms.

"Not that you don't look sexy wearing that stuff, but I'd much rather you be naked in bed," came Naruto's voice from the hall.

He walked in wearing the same thing he had on yesterday, but with a straw hat as well.

"What, but your in bed with Hanabi," said Asuka.

"Nah. A clone I wok up about 5 minutes before you did and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower," said Naruto looking at Asuka.

"That was a dirty trick," said a now awake Hanabi as she got out of the bed and pulled on her biker shorts, before grabbing the rest of her clothes and putting them on.

Naruto pulled Asuka to him and gave her a kiss, and then he turned to Hanabi and kissed her. Both moaned in the kiss, hoping to get something more out of it, but nothing happened.

"We have people to meet today. I'm going to come with you guys," said Naruto making his way out with an air of cool Sasuke and Itachi could only dream about with the girls following him.

000000000000000000000

Done with this chapter. Next chapter starts an OM (Original Mission) that I was thinking about the other day while writing Gone with the wind: A Naruto Story.

(1) I plan on having the DOA Ninja team in here for a little fun as well as others. Not a member of team Ninja so i don't own DOA.


	4. Steel Arc Pt 1: Meeting the girl

Zaara the black: Here is chapter 4 for power of the Ancients. I have to say I haven't had this much fun Writing a fic since I started writing Gone with the Wind for fun.

Enjoy this chapter.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

00000000000000000000000

(Training ground 7)

Sakura Haruno was a proud girl. She was smart, had looks, and an attitude that made her one of the most _un_desired women… sorry girls in the whole village, next to her mother and the other whores in her family. Sure she got good looks and was quite skilled in the field of Genjutsu, but for the life of her all she could focus on was Sasuke. Her mother trained her to only obay and never question, until it was her time of power came. She was brought out of her thoughts as Sasuke walked into the field followed by Hanabi, Asuka, and Naruto who was walking on his hands and balancing Hanabi and Asuka on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura as they both jumped off and Naruto started to do handstand push-ups while smiling.

"Loser what are you doing?" asked Sasuke trying to act cool, but was being beat out by Naruto with every push-up he did.

"Working out Sasuke. It keeps me in shape and the ladies like the feel of these guns. My Sensei Codenamed Iron Turtle trained me in the ways of iron strength. Without my chakra I could rival Tsunade in raw strength, but she'd still beet my head into the dirt for fun any day of the week," said Naruto as he jumped up and spun into a stance.

"How about a full out sparing match," said Sasuke pulling out a kunai and activating his Sharingan.

Naruto shrugged and bit his thumb and sweeped his arm, out of left arm came a set of nunchakus. It was a solid black still with a red tip, the chain on it was at least a good 18 inches long. Naruto pulled off some very flashy moves with it before settling into a style. It was a defense stance with a chaku in each hand. Seeing that he was ready Sasuke charged. Sasuke brought the Kunai up in a slash motion, but Naruto moved out the way and smashed the nunchakus into Sasuke's right leg bringing him to the ground. Naruto rounded it off by using them to pull Sasuke into a choke hold.

"Alright that's enough," came the voice of the Hokage. Behind him was a man with a cigarette and a woman with red eyes. In front of them stood six people. A big boy with a bag of chips in his hands, a guy who looked half way sleep, a girl with blonde hair that had a little more sex appeal the Sakura could hope for in the next 10 years, a boy with black glasses and a gray over coat, boy who smelt strongly of dogs, and last was a girl who could pass for Hanabi if she grow her hair out and dyed it black instead of blue.

"Hello Old man you looken good," said Naruto letting go of Sasuke and resealing his weapon.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi.

"I didn't think any Genin in this village had the balls to call you that pops," said the man with the cigarette.

"Naruto isn't a Genin, but he's amazingly strong. Oh here. This shows that you work for Konoha as a Ninja ranked at Genin captain giving you the same commanding power as Chunin should the need arise," said Sarutobi throwing Naruto a headband that was black. Naruto wrapped it around his belt so that it could be seen.

Naruto tilted his hat. "I'm only doing this for you Old man, anyone else would be dead," said Naruto making many shiver.

"Anyways were is Kakashi?" asked Sasuke looking around.

"Kakashi had a mission so your going to be doing a joint Mission with teams 8 and 10. Naruto team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamna, Shikamaru Nara, lead by my son Asuma. Team 8's members are Hinata Hyuga, Kiba inuzuka, Shino Aburama, lead by Kurenai Yuhi," said Sarutobi pointing to each of them respectfully.

"A pleasure to meet you Asuma, Nai-chan, Ino-Chan, Hinata-chan, Shika-san, Choji-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san," said Naruto bowing

Naruto looked at them each before his eyes landed on Kiba. Kiba thinking like a dog instantly knew this guy was a threat. Kiba jumped up and charged at Naruto. Naruto easy flipped him and caught a dog in mid air. Before he put his foot on Kiba's neck.

"Honestly. Why is it always the stupid ones who attack me? Is 5 minutes to much to ask for?" asked Naruto as Hinata laughed only to stop at the look of rage on Kiba's face.

Naruto noticed, but wouldn't say anything about it. He turned to the Hokage who started to speck.

"Asuma will be leading the Mission. Your mission is to escort a woman named Milly to Steel Country. It's on our border and it's a c-ranked mission. I don't need to warn you about bandits do I?" asked Sarutobi.

"No Hokage-sama. Will meet her at the gate in 1 hour. Everyone pack for a mission that will last for up to a month," said Kurenai as she left.

Naruto in his wisdom just walked to the north gate and waited. He found a bench and quickly summoned a cello. He settled into play for the whole time no one was there. It started out slow just like Tigra had taught him to play. This was the first song he learned under her watchful eye

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Naruto stood with Tigra practicing the instrument she was teaching him to. Naruto was having trouble and then he put it aside, before he caught a kick to the face._

"_I didn't tell you to stop playing Naruto-kun," said Tigra._

_Naruto stood up and wiped his face. "What's the point it won't help me in a fight and it won't protect my precious people," said Naruto._

_Tigra sighed, before she picked up the bow and looked at Naruto right in the eyes. "Naruto anyone can stab someone in the heart and remove it from the body, but it takes a gifted person to move someone's heart while it's still there. The sooner you learn this the sooner you master the cello," said Tigra._

_Naruto nodded before he continued to play._

_Flashback end_

Naruto was so lost that he hadn't even realized a crowd had gathered to listen to this young man play his lovely song many children looked at him in awe, while the adults smiled at him. A 22 year old woman especially. She stood at 5'4", short blue hair. black eyes, angelic face, wearing blue jean pants, a tan colored coat, over a green shirt.

When Naruto finished playing people were clapping and a few of the younger children asked him to teach them to play. Naruto smiled at the young children before he narrowed his eyes. Naruto pushed a child out of the way and caught a Shiriken in his fingers. The child looked at Naruto in awe.

"Who the hell throw that weapon at a child?" asked Naruto sealing away his cello., before cracking his knuckles.

"I did you brat," came the voice of Mizuki from a tree. His torso was wrapped in bandages and he looked to have a few burns on his face.

"Didn't I already kick your ass once for trying to hurt Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto. glaring at the man who nearly injured a child.

"That was luck, so I challenge you to a Konoha Showdown," said Mizuki making many people gasp out loud, before he throw a punch at Naruto who jumped back.

"What the fuck is a Konoha Showdown? Anybody know what this prick is talking about?" asked Naruto pulling off a hand stand.

"It's basically a legal street battle called out when two ninja in the village have problems. I've had 3 of them so far and haven't lost one," said Asuma appearing on the right side of Naruto.

"Can I decline his invent?" asked Naruto looking to the left.

"Sorry kid you can't it a matter of pride for the one who calls it, however if your opponent calls it you chooses the time and place," said Kurenai becoming visible on his left.

"Alright Sundown, the day after I return from my mission," said Naruto shrugging. _"If this moron wants to die so bad then I'll just send him to his maker a lot faster," thought Naruto _

"See you in hell brat and say hello to the reaper for me," said Mizuki before leaving.

"Not if you see him first," said Naruto.

The others soon showed up and they looked for their client who was the dark haired girl Naruto saw. Kiba looked at the girl and started to size her up, but stared at her hips and breasts the longest. Naruto saw Hinata look down and retreat back a bit

"Hello everyone my name is Milly and I need you to get me safely to Steel country," said Milly in a dream like voice Hinata was a little mad.

"_That bitch is rocking my hair color. My moms hair color. Once this mission is over I'm gutting her like a fish set for dinner," thought Hinata while smiling at Milly sweetly.  
_

"She would bear a man good pups. What do you think Hinata?" asked Kiba looking at his girlfriend.

Before Hinata could answer Hanabi jumped in. "What my sister sees in you is beyond me. Your with her and you should act like it," said Hanabi.

"I do act like a good boyfriend should," said Kiba.

"No you don't. A good boyfriend never compeers his girlfriend to another woman even when she's not around. I would never do that to Nabi-hime or Asuka-hime. Though their both incredible tight," said Naruto making both girls blush.

"Mind you own damn business prick!" said Kiba getting more and more pissed off.

"The families of my girls is my business Mutt-face and don't forget it," said Naruto using a cold glare that made Kiba back down.

"Let's go," said Sasuke not wanting to hear anymore about the man who slept with his sister who kept him up half the night with thier moans and groans of pleasure. _"The next time a fangirl runs up to me i'm knocking boots," thought Sasuke_

They left out the gates with Milly walking next to Naruto making Hanabi and Asuka look at them lustfully. Kiba was talking with Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji talked like the old friends they were, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke on a date, and Asuma was just looking at Kurenai who just looked at him with a blank stare.

"Excuse me Milly-chan, but your from steel country right?" asked Shino who was in the trees.

"Yes Aburama-san," said Milly.

"Do they have a hidden village in Steel?" asked Shino ajusting his shades.

"Not to my knowledge. The village was allied with Konoha during the last war, but fell when A small army of Rock and Cloud ninja attacked it in the dead of night leaving many dead. On clan was said to still be alive and in the pocket of a warlord named Ikkdo," said Milly.

"Wait you don't mean Ikkdo the Smoking Fist?" asked Asuma.

"Yes the very same," said Milly.

"I don't get it Asuma-sensei what's so bad about this guy? He sounds like a big pussy to me," said Hanabi looking at the wiser people.

"Nabi-chan you would think someone like that is weak, but in truth he's almost as strong as a Sannin. Hell he borders it. Here's a bit of a history lesson kids. All villages have ANBU and specialized ANBU. For Konoha that is the ROOTS division now under the direction of the Hokage.

"Now the real lesson is that All villages have their versions of the Sannins. Mist had the SSS(1) until the civil war about ten years ago, Cloud have the Clear Sky knights. They have four members. Rock has the Tombstone team 5 guys, and Sand have the Black Sand Court (2)," said Naruto looking at them.

"How did you know that loser?" asked Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"Because he studies Sasuke. Something you should do from time to time," said Asuka.

Before Sasuke could counter Choji jumped in. "I don't see what the big deal is. We don't have to fight these guys," said Choji with Shikamaru and Ino nodding.

"C-Choji-san I-I-is right e-everyone. As long a-a-as we don't drew t-them to u-us we should be f-fine," said Hinata making Kiba angry that she talked.

"Normally yes, but you see Ikkdo is the former leader of the old guard(3) of the Tombstone Team. About in his early to mid 50's. His age isn't the problem. He's said to have been able to fight Jiraiya of the Sannins to a draw while in his prime," said Naruto.

"How do you get this kind of info?" asked Sasuke knowing for a fact it was impossible to get that kind of info while locked in a tower.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sasuke. All I know is that if it came down to a real fight with this guy I'd have problems beating him," said Naruto as he continued walking Leaving everyone on edge and a pissed off Sasuke.

(In Steel)

In a dark room a man sat with 4 people in front of him. "She must be captured alive if possible. She is the key to all our plans so move out and find her, but be warned she has Konoha's protection and they will lose their lives, before you can get to her," said the man

"Don't worry Ikkdo-sama. We know of your plans to get revenge against the new guard of Tombstone and we will be your instruments for their downfall," said the one on the far left, before they disappeared into the earth.

0000000000000000000000000

Foreboding. With in this Arc Steel Arc. Also you may or may not have noticed, but i have Naruto say some people could probably beat him. I wanted to make Naruto as close to the original with a few modifications. I will show Naruto's power and skill along with several other things. Now it's time for Authors notes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Seven Shinobi Swordsmen who fell during the Bloodline Civil war because of the Mizukage's fear and Zabuza's rise.

(2) I figure every Village has some form of Sannin or another and just made up a few. Trust me when I say a few will play big parts latter on.

(3) this is a tough one to answer, but simple as well. The old guard is just a term for the old group.


	5. Steel Arc Pt 2: A ture comes outl

Zaara the Black: hello people. Here I am with another wild tale for you. On this day. I put aside some time just for this. Have fun.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000

The team was preparing camp for the night and Hanabi was with Hinata getting water. Hanabi and Hinata were close. When not on missions or at team training they go out and have fun. Their father was a kind man in private and acted like a ruthless tyrant in the Clan and public eye. He always begged forgiveness and the girls always forgave him. They needed to keep it up until they could take down the Hyuga council for good. It was their mother who came up with the plan, but she was watched closely by the council most of the time, especially the old perverted head councilman.

Hanabi turned to her sister and looked at her. Hinata had changed since she started going out with Kiba. Instead of loose baggy cloths that she use to wear now it was all skin tight showing off her figure. The shirt only stopped around her stomach and she wore shorts that stopped at the upper thigh.

"Hinata what happened to you? what happened to the woman i looked up to? You've become a different person from who you once were," said Hanabi looking at her sister with worry.

Hinata nearly dropped her catena in the water, before she turned to look at her sister. "N-nothing little sister. I-it's j-just that I wanted t-to ch-change my l-look a b-bit," said Hinata lying through her teeth.

Hanabi had always had patience with her sister after years of bonding, but even that ran out at times. This was one of those times. Hanabi ran up and slugged Hinata right in the left side of her face. Not enough to bruise, but enough to hurt like a bitch. Hinata got up and wiped her face only to get a kick to the gut laying her right back on the ground. Hanabi jumped onto Hinata and held her hands above her head to stop her from fighting back. Hinaata may have had the skill of the two, but Hanabi had the strength of the two.

"What the hells your problem Hanabi!?" yelled Hinata losing her stutter in seconds and replaced by fury.

"No what's your problem Hinata! Ever since you started dating Kiba you've become someone who's as submissive as a slave. I've known you my whole life and you were never submissive before always the top of everything. Now look at you! Your acting weak!" yelled Hanabi as Hinata started to cry.

"I HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!! I'll tell you why I'm acting this way, why i'm with that mutt. It was a month about an hour after practice and Kiba was just hanging around. I thought he was training, but he ambushed me and forced his dick down my throat. After he came, he said I was his and if I told anyone he'd finish what he started and fuck me until I was pregnant with not only his children, but I'd also be a mindless toy for him and a few of his non-ninja buddies. Ever since then after practice i would have to suck that mutts filthy dick. You have no idea i disgusted i am in myself for being so weak," said Hinata with tears running down her face. Hanabi quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Hanabi saw fire in her eyes and not just any fire. It was the famous Hyuga Beyond pissed fire. _"That MUTT-FUCKER! He's going to pay and I'm the one who colleting on it," thought Hanabi as she grabbed Hinata's hand and started to head back to the camp. _

(With the others)

Kiba was eyeing Milly who was talking with Naruto and Asuka. He wanted to fuck a girl so bad. Maybe tonight he would pull Hinata into his bed and have his way with her until she could barley walk than take Milly without anyone being the wiser. He knew Hinata was a virgin and he wanted to take it from her. He was about to ask Ino a favor when he felt an enemy approach him. He turned around only to get hit in the eye by Hanabi. That was going to leave a shiner later on.

"BITCH! What do you think your doing?" yelled Kiba.

"I'm only getting started you mutt. You molested my sister and threaten her with rape. I'm going to kick your ass and after that I'm removing that little dick of yours for good. I hope you never wanted kids, becaus you'll never have them!!" said Hanabi Charging Kiba with her Byakugan full flare.

Kiba was enraged. Not only at Hanabi, but at Hinata as well. _"I warned that bitch not to say anything, now I'm going to really let her have it when this is over," thought Kiba jumping out of the way of Hanabi's palm that hit the ground and destroyed several plants in the area._

Asuka activated her Sharingan and jumped at Kiba. Kiba was so busy with Hanabi that he missed her. Asuka kicked Kiba in the back. They both jumped on a branch and got into their respective clan styles. While it was a known fact they were a couple it was an even bigger fact that they were and unstoppable team and even a team of Chunin were hard pressed to beat team.

Naruto not liking were this was going slammed his foot into the ground, twisted it a bit, and covered the three of them in earth.

"One of you three start talking, because I'm not in the mood to hear you fighting and we still have a mission to do," said Naruto sternly.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke trying to figure it out the jutsu Naruto just used.

"Earth Style: semi-Prison Jutsu. Now Kiba-san start off if you don't mind," said Naruto looking at him.

"How should I know? These two crazy bitchs just attacked me," said Kiba only to catch a punch to the jaw from Naruto.

"Call them that Again and I'll kill you innocent or not," said Naruto tapping Kiba's jaw with his fist. "Hanabi if you don't mind," said Naruto.

"That mutt forced his filthy cock down my sisters throat. I demand his blood. One way or the other My clan will have retribution for this act of dishonor on a female member!" yelled Hanabi glaring at Kiba the whole time.

"Hold on my little firecracker. Hinata is this true?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata.

"Yes. it's true. I didn't want to say anything for fear of what he might to to not only me, but my sister and Asuka," said Hinata looking down and not see the anger in Kiba's eyes.

"That's not true she begged me to let her suck me off," said Kiba knowing that he was busted. if one of those mind walkers did that.

"We'll let a Yamanaka decide that later Kiba. We have company now," said Asuma taking out his Knuckledusters.

Naruto released Asuka, Hanabi, and Kiba. All the Genins except Naruto got in front of Milly. Naruto pulled off his Haori and removed his hat and got into a fighting style. From the trees four people came down.

The one on the far left was a woman wearing a black dress with pull on sleeves, brown hair pulled into two braids. Next was a large man wearing only green pants and had a large double sword in his hand, next to him was a Man in a white gi and pants with a pike over his shoulder. Last was a Man with a small build, and wore a full Ninja robe.

"Hello there. We're the Guard of Ikkdo-sama. The future ruler of Steel Country. I'm Kai," said the man with the pike over his shoulder.

"Armstrong," said the large man.

"Kagura," said the lady pulling out some kunai.

"I have no name, but you may call me Shadow," said the last man.

"I got dibs on Kai," said Naruto summoning a black sword that had a red hilt and was double-edged. It looked like nothing special, unless you counted the small white seal on the hilt.

"Are you out your mind kid? That guys at least Jonin," said Kurenai.

"Maybe you haven't heard Kurenai-chan, but I've beaten a team of ROOT ANBU without breaking a sweat. I'm sure a lone Jonin-level nin is nothing to me.

"Uh I like him. Kai make sure you don't kill him I want to have some fun later," said Kagura licking her lips.

"Very well dear sister, but kept your screams of pleasure down. I do like to sleep after all," said Kai.

"The bitch is ours everyone else just handle the rest," said Asuka, Hanabi stepping up with her.

"Brave words. I like playing with girls as well, but you're not my type. The Hyuga girl on the other hand is just right," said Kagura jumping off with Hanabi and Asuka following.

"Hum. I guess I'll take on Kurenai. After all it was my dream to take on one of the top 20 masters of Genjutsu in the world," said Shadow

"Glad to know I'm one of the best," said Kurenai as they both vanished.

"It's been a while since I've killed anyone with such high a bounty on their heads. Asuma the quick," said Armstrong as he tackled Asuma into the woods.

"Well that just leaves me and you," said Kai spinning his pike.

"Yeah such a shame. Let's get this over with. I have boots to knock later," said Naruto charging.

"Confident little runt," said Kai charging as well.

They clashed in the middle trying to out power each other. Naruto pushed with all his might, but Kai pushed just as hard sparks started to fly and the two ninjas glared at each other. Kai jumped back and started a few hand signs.

"Hare, Dragon, Bird, Monkey, Ox, boar, Rat. Fire style: Fire spin Jutsu," said Kai twisting around and aiming for Naruto.

Naruto pulled his sword back and thrust it forward. "Wind style: Phantom Crush Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as a Large fist of wind shot out of his blade and slammed into the fire stopping it.

"I see. You over loaded your jutsu with Chakra and stopped my attack. Clever for one so young," said Kai.

"I'm more then clever, I'm skilled," said Naruto.

"Humhumhum. What should I call one so skilled?" asked Kai as he was about to charge.

"Call me the 5th Guardian," said Naruto putting the sword above his head ready for a real fight.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes I'm having fun. It was so good to write this. Listen. Soon I won't be able to update as fast as I have been doing. I start work soon and the updates will slow. Sorry. Hope you have fun reading.


	6. Steel Arc Pt 3: A little of this

Zaara the Black: HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

BLACK IS BACK BABY!! What's up people. I just had an evil moment and it was fun. Any way here is chapter 6 of Power of the Ancients. Now here's something a lot of people want to know. What's up with the Fox? I'll tell you now even I don't know. I'll just pull something out my ass like always. I will revel something about the Guardians in this Chapter and it plays a big part of the Story even though were not that Far into it.

No major battle, just a little something to wet your appetite

Human speech

_Human though_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Kai stared each other down as if sizing the other up before in a flash they appeared on the other side of each other. Both sporting a cut on their clothes.

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke all looked at the two dumb founded. No one ever saw them move. It was as if they used a replacement jutsu and appeared were the other was to be.

"Everyone back up and make sure Milly-san is alright," said Shikamaru taking command.

"Shikamaru what's gotten into you?" asked Choji looking at the two who seemed to be statues.

"Yeah you never at like this," said Ino.

"This is about to be a battle between two high level Ninja and I personally don't want to die in the crossfire," said Shikamaru as everyone moved back.

Kai spun around and vanished. To anyone else he was just gone, but to Naruto he was moving at a slow pace. Naruto used his sword to block the pike that was aimed for his heart. Naruto lashed out with a kick that caught Kai in the ribs. Kai jumped back and glared at Naruto.

Naruto charged forward and started to attack Kai. Both attacked the other with great power, but both dodged the others attack, and went in for a counter a second later. Kai and Naruto both ran parallel to each other and jumped into the air with weapons clasing and sparks flying. Kai pushed Naruto back with his strength, grabbed him by his leg and throw him to the ground. Kai came down ready for the death blow only for Naruto to throw his sword and force Kai to block. Naruto followed that up with a haymaker that would have made his senseis proud.

_"This kid is good, but I'm better," thought Kai_

Kai was back on the attack and was looking for a kill. By this time Naruto had recovered his sword and was ready for round two, but Kai moved past him, spun around on his feet and aimed his pike at Naruto. Naruto felt a build up of chakra that could be used for at least two a-ranked attacks.

"Good bye Guardian. Lightning style: Land destroyer Jutsu!" yelled Kai as a mass of Lightning formed into a ball and launched itself at Naruto.

"Wind style: Dragon strike," said Naruto as he slashed and a large amount of wind came out of the blade. It collided with the lightning, but instead of dispersing it, the lightning was turned around and flow at Kai.

Kai jumped into the air only to fall for Narutio's trap. Naruto jumped into the air and slammed his blade into Kai's back making him yell out in pain before he jumped back and whilsed loudly. The Other appeared and looked rater pissed at Kai.

"Kai-nii-san I was just starting to face fun," said Kagura as Hanabi came out with pure hate on her face along with Asuka who was equally pissed off.

"That bitch stuck her fucking fingers in my pussy and started to finger me!" yelled Hanabi as Hinata looked at the Woman who smiled at her an licked her fingers.

"I can say that I really enjoyed it to," said Kagura.

"Shadow and I had a bit of trouble with those two Jonin. We should report back to Ikkdo-sama and tell him what happened here," said Armstrong.

"Yes. Don't worry Guardien. We'll have our rematch soon and next time you won't walk away," said Kai as they took off into the Forest with Asuma and Kurenai appeareing ready to give chase.

"STOP! That's what they want us to do. The fights didn't last long. They were more like tests, then a real battle," said Naruto closing his eyes and making his sword disappear.

"Hold on are you saying they were messing with us?" asked Sasuke.

"No only the strongest fighters here," said Kurenai biting her bottom lip. A habit she got from her late father.

"I DON"T CARE. All I want is that bitch's head on a sliver platter for that stunt she pulled. When I get my hands on her I'm going to stick a kunai into her pussy and twist it until she begs for death and even then I'll shove another one up so far up her ass she'll be coughing up metal," said Hanabi as everyone female backed away and every male want to hide in fright.

"Right lets just sit down and talk," said Naruto as Everyone sat down.

"Naruto I have to ask you this these Senseis of yours. Are they alive?" asked Asuma.

"Not all of them only one is and she's in hiding right now," said Naruto.

"Why would she be in hiding?" asked Sakura.

"Because the thing that got my other three senseis is going after her. They all died a year ago. I told her to hide and I would find her when i could. Unfortunately the one after her has to destroy all the Guardians meaning I'm one person at the top of their black list," said Naruto looking at Sakura

"Who else is on this list?" asked Kurenai looking at Naruto.

"I can't tell you. I've already put everyone here in danger, because this monster is playing for keeps, and if your not ready to die then you'd better not ask," said Naruto walking off into the woods.

"Guess that means the conversation is over," said Milly walking into her tent.

"Hanabi-chan I'm going to go talk to him," said Asuka standing up.

"No your not. As your elder brother I forbid it," said Sasuke.

"You can't stop her and if you try I'll make sure you never give Mikoto-san grandkids," said Hanabi as Sasuke pales. "Go get him, be sure you don't scream to loud," said Hanabi kissing Asuka and slapping her ass before she walked off.

(With Naruto)

"_Damn I let too much slip out. I have to be more careful in the near future. I have to or else he'll find her and i can't let that happen," thought Naruto as Asuka walked up behind._

"Hey Naruto-kun," said Asuka with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Asuka-chan," said Naruto smiling back at her.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence when Asuka pulled him into a hug and just stood there. The reason Asuka did this is because she felt that he needed it. Sure he was a sex god, but it was more then that for Asuka. It was a case of love at first sight for her. Sure she wanted to help him get his mind off of things, but she didn't know how. Naruto put his arms around her and let a few tears fall from his eyes. Tears that had been their for years and wanted to come out.

"Thank you Asuka-chan," said Naruto after nearly an hour in the embrace.

"Anytime Naruto-kun. I love you and I will do anything to help you. If it's with in my power, hell even beyond that I'll help you," said Asuka as she leaned up and kissed him.

They walked back to camp, but on the way Naruto noticed that Asuka was sticking rather close to him. Naruto smiled and pulled her closer. This made her jump a little and Naruto laugh a bit. She hit him on the air and just glared at him

"You don't like the dark do you?" asked Naruto making her blush.

"No Naruto-kun I've never been afraid of the Dark only of what it hides," said Asuka making Naruto laugh.

"That was something Byakko-sensei told me once when i was first put in that damn tower," said Naruto.

"Who is that Naruto-kun?" asked Asuka. Even though she loved him they had only known each other for a while and she wanted to know more about him.

"Byakko-sensei was as wild as they came. She was a free spirit and a kind person. She taught me how to play several instruments. She loved playing tricks and just life in general. I could never forget her even if I died," said Naruto as they continued to walk.

"To remember a loved one is the best gift they could ever get, even in death," said Asuka as she walked into her tent with Hanabi.

Naruto looked at the stars and a grin came across his face before he pulled out a scroll. The scroll was blue and held the Kanji for Guardians on it.

"_Rest up Asuka-chan, Hanabi-chan, because tomorrow I'll put my own plan into action. As the Fifth Guardian I must protect the world and all her people, even if some should be damned to hell forever," thought Naruto before he himself went to sleep, but not in a tent, but standing up(1)._

0000000000000000000000000000

(1) Yes it is possible, and even if it wasn't it's a fanfic.

Alright everyone I thought this chapter sucked and I wrote it. It was more of a filler anyway. Now as I said this story was written on a whim and most the ideas are on the fly. So expect some crap every once in a while. I'm planning out the next chapter so it won't happen again. See you later.

Oh I have a few plans For a few people.


	7. Steel Arc Pt 4: A little of that

Zaara the Black: Hello everyone. Here is part 7 to Power of the Ancients. Now I'm going to let you guys know now so you won't be confused later. This will be more on the Marital Arts side of things as well as supernatural. I'm just pointing it out so when we really get down to it. It will be a lot simpler to understand.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(With the team from Konoha)

Hanabi awoke to the sounds of flesh hitting wood. She looked to t he side and saw Asuka asleep on her left with a small smile on her face. Hanabi smiled and kissed her on the forehead, before getting up and walking outside. When she got there she saw Naruto without his usual cloths on and just his pants hitting a tree with his fists. It was strange to Hanabi to see someone work so hard, sure she knew of the boy with no chakra who worked hard, but the things Naruto were doing was unreal. There was hardly a second between the punches.

"Did I wake you Nabi-chan?" asked Naruto jumping up and kicking the tree leaving a large dent in in.

"Um-um Naruto-kun. What are you doing anyway?" asked Hanabi.

Naruto hit the tree a few more times with harder hits, before he jumped away and it turned to dust. Hanabi's mouth was hanging open. What Naruto had just done was unreal. Sure Tsunade of the Sannin could do something like that with no problems, but for Naruto to do it only made her feel slightly aroused

"To be a fighter is to understand that your body is a weapon and that things like kunai are just extensions of one's body," said Naruto making Hanabi go nod her head in understanding.

"That's an excellent explanation for a Genin," said Asuma.

"Remember Asuma-san I was trained by some of the best. That also means they took to teaching me life lessons," said Naruto

Hanabi turned around to see that everyone was awake. Kiba looked pissed, while everyone else looked at Naruto in Awe. It wasn't everyday that someone said something so… well thought out.

"Good now that everyone's here you can all sit down as this is going to take some explanation. Asuka-chan and Hanabi-chan I want you two to become Guardians," said Naruto sitting down.

"WHATTTTTT?" Yelled all present. The potential they held was large and even then it was said that they would never reach the peek of power.

"Clam down. Before they can be Guardians they have to first hear of the History and then accept. If they don't want to they'll know the story and will become Acolytes at best. Hold all questions until the end.

The History of the Guardians is one of blood and Sacrifice dating back to over 4000 years, before the end of the last world. The Guardians were acolytes of the Louts Order. Their names were Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird of the South, Byakko the White Tiger of the West, and Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North. Each was a prodigy of the order in their own right. After years of training in the Arts of Chi and the elements they became the heads of the order and worked to destroy all evil in the world.

They were close to their goal, until a foolish man who wanted nothing, but power. This madman made a deal with the Arc priest of Destruction and the Demon Slifer of Red Storm. Their powers merged and mixed until they became one being. The Guardians felt a shift in the balance of power and prepared for war.

The Great wars as they were later called were not to be brought to the public eyes or ears for then it would reach the Emperor's ears. However 100 years later it reached the ears of a Grandson of the Original Emperor. He ordered a full army to find and destroy every shadow of The Dark One as he was later known as.

Soon the world was split between The Dark One, The Empire, and The Lotus order. A year after that The Dark One started some real power plays. He started to attack temples, towns, and major cities, which all held Lotus Agents and for if you were a woman you were as good as a slaves and children were treated no better. The Guardians recalled all Agents to the main temple for a last stand. Just before that another warrior appeared. He called himself Uzumaki the Twilight Fox.

When Uzumaki appeared he began a battle with the Dark One that let the Guardians and Lotus members battle the Shadows. Soon the Dark One was forced into a corner by the Guardians and Uzumaki. Somehow though a combined seal and the power of the Four Guardians and the Fifth Warrior they sealed the Dark One away.

After that the Lotus scattered across the Elemental Nations and lay in wait until they were needed again. The Guardians also asked Uzumaki to join the order as leader and Fifth Guardian. Uzumaki declined and said that he and his family would always be their as the fifth to fight if the Lotus and the Guardians ever needed help," said Naruto.

"That's all well and good, but what the hell does this have to do with Hanabi and Asuka?" asked Kurenai looking at Naruto with interest in his story. He seemed just a tad bit different then most people she knew

"Easy, both have signs to become Guardians and powerful ones at that. Hanabi the Azura Dragon of the east and Asuka the White Tiger of the west," said Naruto pointing to both girls and telling them that.

"Why them and not anyone else? I could do a better job then my sister," said Sasuke thinking of what he could do with power like that.

"Only one who is on the path of true benevolence can claim the seat of the Dragon and only one who is on the path of true righteousness may clam the seat as tiger," said Naruto

"Okay that's all well and good, but what of this training you have for us Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi laying her head in Asuka's lap.

"I can't revel it to you yet. Anyway let's get to the nearest town and gather info on Ikkdo and his little group," said Naruto as they packed up and started to walk on the road.

It was around mid-day when they stopped of in a field for a little training. Sasuke walked off and Sakura followed like the little whore she was. Everyone else settled into their normal stances while Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma, and Milly looked on. Naruto served the group and instantly he noticed that three people could become The Acolytes of the Panther. Ino was the first of them. She had the grace and a little more to it then that. Shikamaru was another. He seemed to have a tactical mind and a little more bravery then he looked like he had, but it seemed that he never tried unless it was an absolute need to. The last was Hinata. Like Hanabi she had potential to become a Guardian, but she had a small problem with confidence.

Just as they were about to call it a day Sasuke came flying from the tree line and skidded to a halt. Sakura came next and landed on her back letting out a low moan of pain, before standing up. Out of the trees came two people. They both wore white battle clothes, and black sleeves. The one on the left was a girl with a very petite body standing at 5'3" she looked around 14, a average b-cup sized chest, simple eyes much like that of the Hyuga, but she seemed blind, on her head was a green and yellow bandana that was tied in her bushy hair. She stood in the stance of the Southern Mantis. The other was a young man of 17, he stood at 5'9", had a burn mark on the left side of his face and he stood in the stance of the Shaolin Teachings.

"Brother Zuko, Sister Toph stand down now (1)," said Naruto making both bow.

"We're sorry Lord Naruto, but he was trespassing near the temple and you," said Toph looking down.

Naruto walked forward with a stern look on his face before he grabbed Toph by her waist spun her around and throw her in the air making her shirk with joy, before catching her in a spinning hug, which she gladly returned before kissing him full on the lips. Hanabi and Asuka both saw this and smirked a bit. Sure they didn't like it, but hey if it meant another girl to 'play with' then it was alright with them.

"Toph let go and Zuko walked up and was pulled into a one armed hug. "It's good to see you again Naruto-sama," said Zuko

Everyone looked at Naruto. "Again?" they asked looking bewildered.

Naruto shrugged. I may have been locked in the tower, but there are ways to get out without opening the front door. Hell if it had hit the ten year mark staying there, I was going to disappear," said Naruto as Toph jumped on his back.

"Naruto-kun master has been waiting a few years for you to return o the temple," said Toph.

"She's right. He said it would be wise to seek out the Fox," said Zuko.

"I'll go to your master once our mission is done.After all this young girl Milly needs protecters," said Naruto nodding to Milly who nodded back.

Just as Toph and Zuko were about o leave Sasuke opened his mouth. "Dobe you never did say what the Dark Ones name was," said Sasuke trying to act cool.

Instantly Toph spun around and slammed her foot into the ground making a large chunk of earth come out and throw it at Sasuke. Sasuke used a fire Jutsu only for it to be turned back on him by Zuko. It looked like the attacks were going to impact until a large shield of Wind and Water blocked it out. Everyone turned and saw Naruto with an angered look on his face.

"Zuko, Toph he didn't know the rules. Everyone listen up, cause i'm only going to tel you this once. His name is one of the first ever to be written in the dark text. Everyone in the order has seen his name, but upon seeing it you make a vow of right and **never **speck his name. The Guardians are the only exception to the rule, but we hold to it as well," said Naruto dropping the shields.

"Why is that Naruto?" asked Choji taking out a bag of chips.

"If a leader is to lead then he must do as his follows do. That's rule number 34 of the Shinobi life," said Sakura acting smart in front of Sasuke and show Ino up.

"Your right Sakura-san, but the Louts don't expect anything of us, but as a Guardian you must understand that you must show some level of responsibility," said Naruto.

"We should go. Come on Toph," said Zuko jumping into the woods. Toph ran up to Naruto and gave him a short yet sweet kiss, before disappearing into the ground.

"You have some explaining to do," said Asuka holding a coy smile on her lips.

"_Kami am I cursed to have some of the best girls around me at the worse damn times?" thought Naruto as Asuka and Hanabi fired off their questions._

(With Ikkdo)

His four warriors had just given their reports and he seemed to be a little on edge. "Must disturbing news. They will be in town soon so I shall wait for them," said Ikkdo as he walked to a room that was full of girls only about 12 to 19 years old. All of them crying and backing up as he came into the room.

"Who's first tonight?" asked Ikkdo as he closed the door and locked it.

--

Alright it's a bit slow around. I also redid this chapter twice before I put it. I really wanted to give you some back round on the Guardians so I thought up one. I also wanted to give you a reason to truly hate the Ikkdo.

Authors notes.

(1) Averter: The Last Airbinder is making an appearance as well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Steel Arc Pt 5: FOX VS SMOKE

Zaara the Black: Hello everyone. I am the creator of this Naruto fic. This will be chapter 8 for Power of the Ancients. Sadly some people have been confused about Hanabi and Asuka's ages. Asuka is Sasuke's twin sister making her 13 and Hanabi is Hinata's twin making her 13.

I'd also like to give thanks to killroy777, Hiroshima Namikaze, The Phantom Hokage, ThePageMaster1530, Aaron Leach, and any others who support me. You know who you are. I give you my thanks and I give you my respect.

Let's get this party started.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss Speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

(With The Team)

The Group had just walked into a village that appeared to be run down, but still people lived if only by a tread. All the shops looked empty. On some corners stood women and men just doing things in public that would get you arrested in Konoha. Some on the women seemed to be as young as 12 everyone except Naruto, Kurenai, Milly and Asuma were shocked by this. Hanabi, Asuka, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were on the verge of tears.

"I thought Wave Country was bad, but this…," said Sakura.

"This is what you get when you take away the sheltered lives you've lived, this is what happens to the world when people with money and influence rule. This is the real world that you are only barely seeing for the first time. Even Wave wasn't this bad. You **never** what to see the true hell of this world," said Naruto looking at the sky with pain in his eyes.

"Why is that Naruto-san?" asked Shino raising an eyebrow to him.

"_What could be so bad that he has pain in his eyes like that?" thought Ino._

"There are something's that will never leave your memory as long as you drew breath," said Naruto as an image of a young girl only 12 in a ripped and bloody white temple robe slight her throat flashed before his eyes. Naruto quickly. _"And I still haven't found the person who raped her yet," thought Naruto_

Naruto was brought out of his daze as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Asuka who had done it. Nodding to her he led them to the closet inn. Once inside they saw a rather fat man with a magazine in his had. He looked up and his eyes turned lustful as they fell upon the girls.

"Welcome to my Inn. How long do you plan on staying good folks?" asked the man.

"One night and half a day if need be," said Naruto as the others looked at him.

"Okay, but for the black haired girl with white eyes I'll put you up for a week," said the Man.

Naruto sighed before he grabbed the mans head and slammed it into the table, before lifting it and forcing the man to look into his eyes. The man was bleeding from his mouth and nose rather bad. "You care to repeat that to my girl Bubba thick?" asked Naruto making everyone look at him in surprise.

The man shuck his head. "What I was trying to say is that the rooms are on the house for you guys," said the man looking at Naruto in fear.

"That's what I thought you said Bubba," said Naruto slamming his head down two more times. "Now your going to answer some questions and be quick about or my other girl Asuka is going to play burn it up and your going to the instrument with a new fire Jutsu,"

"What do you want to know Sir?" asked Bubba. He may have been a coward, but he'd be a live coward.

"Why is Ikkdo after a rag-tag band of Konoha ninjas knowing that he just made himself a target for the Village Bingo books by attacking the major clan Heirs?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who the hell is Ikkdo?" said the man only for Naruto to broke his arm in three places and then his fingers, before dislocating it. HE let out a painful scream that made Kiba nearly wet himself

"_Hell that could have been me," thought Kiba thinking about apologizing to Hinata out of fear._

"You want to run that by me again Bubba or do I have to break all the bones you got starting with your fingers?" asked Naruto grabbing the other arm

"_Damn this kid is worse then Ibiki/Anko on a bad day and that's saying something in it self," thought Asuma and Kurenai._

"_I'm going to have fun with my little Naruto-chan tonight. Watching him work like this is making me so horny (1)" thought Hanabi._

" Alright! Alright! Rumor has it that Ikkdo made a deal with a powerful Yakuza lord in order to get the funding to start a war with the New Guard of the Tombstone team. Only his plan backfired and he started a small war with the Yakuza gang. Within a week most of the gang was dead except with the leader and his top lieutenants. Some of the other living members said he had a lovely blue haired girl. Ikkdo put a price on her head and it was doubled if she was still a virgin. Looks like you have her and another from the looks of it," said the man with a disappointed sigh.

"That's all we needed," said Naruto as he took a Kunai and slammed it into the mans mouth killing him instantly.

"What the hell are you doing baka?(2) That man may have been a bastard, but you didn't have to kill him," said Sakura marching up to Naruto like she was the only authority that mattered in this.

Naruto looked at the girl before he did something that no one thought he would. He slapped her… HARD! Sakura fell down and then looked at Naruto with shock in her green eyes. Hanabi and Asuka looked on in anger. Sakura may be a bitch at times, but she was still a fellow ninja. Ino looked ready to attack, while everyone else looked on in suspense.

"Sakura I only slapped you to knock that naive nature out of your mouth. You have to open your eyes to the bigger picture and not the small world you sometimes see. That man said there is a bounty on a blue haired girl, we happen to have two of them in our group. Also look how many females we have in this group. IF and that's a big if Ikkdo's goons somehow beat us you girls would become slaves. They would rape you everyday until they broke you, your body, your mind and your spirit. All the things that make you who you are. You would be nothing in their eyes but a toy for their every sick and fucked up desire," said Naruto in a clam voice as he helped her up.

Sakura started to cry and looked down she felt an hand on her cheek and looked up to see Naruto's hand. "Why!" asked Sakura.

Everyone understood what she meant when she said that one simple word. Why was he taking the time to explain all this to a foolish little girl who wanted to act like a spoiled child?

Naruto just smiled. "Because once upon a time you were my best friend and I was hoping we could become friends again Sakura-chan," said Naruto as Sakura throw herself into his arms and started to cry into his shoulder.

"I never deserved a friend like you Naruto. Look at how horrible i've been to you lately and you want to be my friend," said Sakura crying harder. Naruto just let her cry into his shoulder.

"That's all in the past now. And I'll be your friend if you want," said Naruto before Sakura nodded

"You know as sweet as this is your hugging our boyfriend and we'd like him back now," said Hanabi as Sakura let go.

"Everyone take a room. Hanabi, Ino, Asuka, Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei share a room tonight," said Naruto.

"WHAT!!" yelled everyone else.

"Easy. This will solve or current problem with Kiba for now and if something happens I won't be caught with my pants down. Literally," said Naruto making all the girls blush.

"Alright. Naruto you and me got first watch," said Asuma as he used a fire jutsu to destroy the body.

(Later that Night)

Naruto sat at the front desk under a Genjutsu of a middle aged man with his sword next to him and Asuma hide near the stairs. It was nearing 9:00 p.m. when a group of five people walked in. The four in the back Naruto remembered as Ikkdo's goon's the last one must have been Ikkdo himself.

He didn't look a day over 50 more like 45. His hair was starting to gray in some places; he had black eyes, a 6'9" frame, wearing a gray and green noble kimono.

"What can I do for you sir?" asked Naruto letting Asuma to get the others ready for a fight.

"Earlier today a young whore came to us and told us that a band of Konoha nins came in here. They have a blue haired girl with them. Maybe two. I need that girl to make a deal with the Yakuza leader of Steel," said Ikkdo.

"Sorry man I just got in. I wouldn't know if their still here or not," said Naruto smoothly.

"Such a shame. I heard he had many lovely girls with him. I wanted them to scream out in pain like that one girl wearing temple robes, before she escaped. What was her name Azulo, Azule?" said Ikkdo trying to remember her name.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Azula," said Naruto in barely a whisper.

"Yes! That was her name she kept screaming the name of that man called the Guardian who would avenge her. Humhumhum. All in all it was quite fun for me. Huh how tight she was," said Ikkdo with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he jumped across the desk and slugged Ikkdo in his face. "YOU SICK BASTARD! SHE WAS ONLY 12 YEARS OLD! JUST A LITTLE GIRL! NOT EVEN A TEMPLE WARRIOR! I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to her. And for the Record my Name is Naruto Uzumaki," finished Naruto in a low whisper that promised pain.

Ikkdo stood up and glared at Naruto. He removed his Kimono showing that his body was all muscle. On his arms were to green arm braces, black pants, and Shinobi boots.

No words were need as Ikkdo tackled Naruto right through the wall and into a small river bank.

"Ikkdo-sama," said Armstrong only to be hit with an uppercut from Asuma

"Round duce big man," said Asuma.

Just as Kagura was about to run away Hinata, Asuka, and Hanabi surrounded her Kagura got into a light stance and was prepared for a battle. Shadow prepared to use a mass Genjutsu to cover their escape, but was blocked by a counter Jutsu. He was about to counter-attack her only for a shadow to stop him and two fists collided with his face that sent him flying right after Shikamaru let the Shadow go.

Kai readied his pike. "This is turning into a real pain," said Kai as flaming rocks made their way towards him. Kai used his pike to destroy the rocks only to have a flaming fist collide with his gut sending his back into the wall.

He then jumped out the way as another bolder came at him. He jumped out the front door only to be met with a powerful arm thrust curtsey of Toph.

"Your not going anywhere bub. At least not until we're done kicking your ass," said Toph spitting at his feet and getting into a stance.

"Little girls should know their place in the world of men," said Kai only to have a knee connect with his back.

"Same for you criminal," said Zuko getting into his restive style with a pair of broad swords in his hands.

(With Naruto and Ikkdo)

Naruto had kicked Ikkdo off him as soon as they landed in the river back and summoned his shields. Ikkdo stood up and his arms turned smoke like. "Ikkdo the Smoking fist was not just an old nickname of mine, but an old ability that made me feared even amongst the Kages," said Ikkdo.

"You talk to damn much," said Naruto Charging at Ikkdo.

Ikkdo braced himself as Naruto slammed one of the shields into his chest followed by a powerful kick to the head. The kick never landed as Ikkdo grabbed Naruto's leg an slammed him into the water before jumping back and starting a few hand signs.

"Fire style: Flaming wheel Jutsu," said Ikkdo as he started to spin as red flames shot form his body and turned him into a moving ball of fire.

Ikkdo came at Naruto only for Naruto to bring up both shields and throw him off. Naruto followed this up by banishing his right shield and summoning his sword.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Where there's smoke theirs FIRE!" Said Ikkdo charging Naruto with his arms ablaze.

Naruto slipped over a hard swing with a side flip and slashed at Ikkdo's outright arm. When Naruto landed he caught a fist to the face. Ikkdo had recreated his arm from nothing but flames. Naruto stood up and slammed his feet into the ground turning it to sand.

Naruto then forced the sand to rise up and hit both Ikkdo's arms snuffing the flames out. Ikkdo then smirked at Naruto as only Smoke remained.

"_Bad guys smirking is never a good thing," thought Naruto._

Ikkdo jumped up and throw a punch out. Normally this was not done, but the arm itself turned to smoke then started flying at Naruto. Naruto brought the shield up to Block only for the fist to smash thought and hit Naruto in the face. Naruto's shield vanished. Naruto rolled a bit a he hit the ground. Ikkdo then landed next to Naruto and kicked his sword away before stepping on his chest with enough force to crush a few ribs. Naruto let out a silent scream of pain.

"What's the matter punk? You started this little game and you're not even trying to put up a decent fight. Maybe after I get you fighting I'm making all your little britches scream my name. Hell I'll make the Hyuga's beg for it after I'm though with the Uchiha girl," said Ikkdo picking up Naruto and preparing to punch him full force only for Naruto to catch his in a vice like grip before pulling his whole body up and forcing Ikkdo to the ground, before jumping back.

"I was holding back, but now I'm taking you out with everything I got," said Naruto as Ikkdo jumped up.

Ikkdo rushed Naruto and throw a series of power punches that Naruto dodged, blocked, countered, or reversed. Naruto then pushed Ikkdo back with a powerhouse round kick.

"If insulting that dead slut and threading those girls made you fight like this. I wonder how hard you would fight if I actually took them?" said Ikkdo with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened in rage at this made man. "Rat, Ram, Tiger, Horse, Ox, Rat, Bird, Boar: Wind and water Fusion Style: Great Ice tomb Jutsu," Yell Naruto forcing most of the river to turn to ice. Ikkdo jumped away only for the water coming off him to leave a small trail for the ice to follow.

"Fire Style: Wrath of the Dragon Jutsu," said Ikkdo firing a massive blast of fire from him mouth Naruto jumped out of the way and grabbed up his sword.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," said Ikkdo firing off about 40 small balls of fire at Naruto.

Naruto used his sword to knock them all away. "Wind style: Uzumaki Rush," said Naruto rushing at Ikkdo with after images appearing behind him and then around him.

Ikkdo was surrounded, but prepared for the worst. He turned in time to stop Naruto from cutting him in two, but realized it was a after image and was cut in half only to turn into smoke, move away and come back together with a laugh.

"Don't you get it kid? I'm too tough to be brought down with a simple swing of the sword I'm invsi…." Whatever he was about to say was stopped as a gash appeared were he was cut and Naruto had blood on his blade.

"Your right. _A _simple blade can't harm you, but a blade of wind can destroy you," said Naruto in a cold tone.

"IT WILL TAKE A LOT MORE THEN A SWORD TO KILL ME!" yelled Ikkdo launching his fist at Naruto only for Naruto to turn slightly and then cut it off.

"Remember you bought this on yourself Ikkdo the smoking fist for hurting her. This is for Azula you piece of scum," said Naruto with his back to Ikkdo

Ikkdo grabbed his arm and then took out a few Kunai and throw them at Naruto only to be cut in half. Ikkdo then launched a few fire Jutsu at Naruto only for him to move out the way. Naruto then ran past Ikkdo and held his sword out. Naruto turned the sword so slightly that you could see blood on it. Ikkdo let out the most horrible scram you could only hear in nightmares. He then fell into the river making it red.

Naruto looked at the man as he lay there in pain barley alive. "How?" was the only word Ikkdo said to Naruto.

"Only the Reaper will give you an answer," said Naruto before he took his head in one clean motion.

No one ever saw the lone tear run down Naruto's face.

(Back in the INN)

Naruto walked back in with a scroll in hand. He look around and Saw Asuka Hanabi, and Hinata standing near Kagura with all her cloths stripped off and moaning like crazy, Shadow and Armstrong bound by cutting wire, and Kai on the floor dead with Zuko holding his pike over his Shoulder.

"Need I ask why she's naked and Moaning?" asked Naruto shaking his head.

"Hinata and Hanabi managed to paralyze her, while Asuka hit her with a strong Genjutsu. I don't know what she's seeing, but it most be good to have her moaning like that," said Kurenai with a blush.

"You know your mission is over as of now. I'll have my father transfer the funds for an a-ranked Mission," said Milly.

"This is fucking Wave all over again," said Asuka making everyone laugh.

"Will head out in the morning, but for now I need to talk with Toph and Zuko," said Naruto leading them to a private room.

Once in the room Naruto bolted the door shut and looked at Zuko.

"It's done Zuko. I killed the man who raped Azula," said Naruto in a soft tone.

"Stop it. It was never your fault. I should have never let her go on that mission alone. Maybe Master would have…" started Zuko.

"Enough you two. The only one who was ever at fault was Ikkdo and he's dead," said Toph standing up.

"Your right. Now what are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

Toph opened her robes slightly and grabbed a scroll. "It's from Master," said Toph

Naruto grabbed it and opened it.

_Uzumaki-sama we would like you to come to a meeting of the Master Lotuses and Grand Louts of this region in two days. Toph and Zuko will escort your party here. _

_Iroh_

_P.S. Next time you come in this area stay for a game of Shogi and for some of my famous green tea._

Naruto smiled. That was just like Iroh to put something like that in a letter. "Will leave early tomorrow," said Naruto. Toph and Zuko nodded before they left the room and Naruto to his thoughts.

"_Another Council meeting. I hate those things," thought Naruto as Asuka and Hanabi walked in with smiles and leather on. "And it's also going to be a long night._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

Here you go. Time for the A/N

(1) Refinance to an old song if you knew it.

(2) Don't make me tell you what it means. You should know


	9. The Louts Order Temple

Zaara the Black: Yo everybody. Here is chapter 9 of Power of the Ancients. I'd like to say Thank you to my New Co-writer Killjoy3000. Also some of you are under the impression that Azula is dead. Did I ever outright say she was dead? No. Did I imply it? Yes. But the fact still remains that I never said she was, nor is dead. I'll clear that up now.

I don't Own Naruto, Dead or Alive, or Avatar: The last Air Bender in anyway though it would be cool if I did.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the Woods)

The group from Konoha had been walking for nearly 9 hours and they were getting tired, but a cretin Uchiha male was getting annoyed at Zuko, Toph, and Naruto. He got a sly grin on his face as he went through hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: Grand Fireball Jutsu," said Sasuke putting his left hand in front of his mouth and launching a large ball of fire at Naruto the others jumped out the way.

Naruto-kun watch out!" yelled Asuka as the fireball rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto stood still. Just as the fireball was about to hit him Zuko jumped in the way and kicked the fire away, before launching a ball at Sasuke from his left fist. Sasuke barely had time to launch another fireball at Zuko, but it was stopped by a wall springing up from the ground stopping both attacks. Everyone turned to Naruto who looked calm as ever. But was in a fighting style that no one could comprehend. Sasuke glared at Naruto because of the level of power that he displayed.

"Enough Zuko. There is no need to start a fight here. Sasuke next time I'm gong to fry your ass personally. I'm no where near as nice as Zuko is. So you'd better remember it," said Naruto glaring back at Sasuke with what appeared to be purple eyes. No one could be sure that they were purple as it was only a second.

"How would you fry me when you're still going on about some dead girl? I heard you say her name was Azula in your sleep the other night. She must have been weak if she killed herself after being raped," said Sasuke going a little too far. Zuko glared at Sasuke, but that was small compared to what Naruto did.

Everyone backed up as they saw a massive flame cover Naruto with bits of black and white Chakra mixed into the flames. "Azula is not dead you stupid fuck and if you **EVER** say something like that again I'll kill you in seconds. Blood kin to Asuka or not," said Naruto as the fire died down. "Come we don't have that much further to go,"

"I haven't seen him like that in a while," said Toph looking down.

"Um. I don't want to be rude, but when was she… you know?" asked Asuka looking at Toph who lowed her head.

"I can't answer that. Only Naruto and Azula can," said Toph walking up to Naruto and walking with him and Zuko.

Everyone else just fell a few steps behind them with Asuka scolding Sasuke for saying such horrible things. Soon they stopped in front of a small boulder. Zuko pulled a small coin and slammed it into the rock. He then jumped back and did a few hand signs before he yelled out Kai. Once that happened the rock split in two and went into the ground.

It revealed a path that lead to a rather large Enclave that could rivaled the Uchiha district in Size. You could make out a small Court yard that served as the main walkway. In the center were six flags around a seventh flag. The first on the far right was red with a dark blue flame, in the middle right was a flag with a sword and hand on it, and the inner right was a flag of Yellow with white swirling winds, The Flag on the far left was one of black with a light blue water sign, the middle left was a flag of the Sign of Yen with a tiger on it, the inner left flag was Brown with Green rising from the bottom in a mountain pattern, The last flag was white with six foreign designs on them each depicting a different image for the Louts Areas.

"Step lightly or it could be your last in here," said Zuko giving a small glance to everyone, but Naruto and Toph.

"Why would that be Zuko-san?" asked Shino adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah were trained Ninja's," said Kiba who got glared at by Hinata and Hanabi.

"Because even a Louts Agent that's on their 2nd year of training could beat a low-Chunin hands down," said Toph as Naruto stepped forward.

"Here at the temple there are 6 areas for training. Water, Fire, Earth Wind or Air as we normally call it, Non-elemental fighting, and Healing. Master Pakku heads the Water training as well as training Young men to be gentlemen. Master Jeong Jeong heads the Fire training. Master Monk Gyatso heads the wind training as well as teaches classes on meditation. Master Bumi heads the earth training as well as arts. He's a bit wired. Weapons and Hand to hand are handled by two masters. Master Piandao heads the Weapons and Master Hakoda heads the hand to hand. It should be noted that he has two children attending here. The last course is also handled by two Masters. A mother and daughter team. Mistress Kanna who likes to be called Gran Gran instead of mistress and Mistress Kya who is married to Master Hakoda. The Grand Master of this Order is Grand Louts Iroh a kindly old man who is quite pleasant to be around, but a fierce man in battle," said Naruto with a smile.

"Na-Naruto," came a fragile voice that he would know anywhere. He turned and saw a person he hadn't seen in a while.

"Azula," said Naruto in a whisper.

The last time Naruto had seen was a week after she woke up after the attempt to take her own life. She looked better. Her piercing amber eyes held sadness that he hasn't seen in a long time, her skin looked a little pale, but not very noticeable, long black hair, she stood at 5'5", had an athletic body that let you know how she had been once, you could see a small scar on the left side of her neck. She wore the customary temple robes, but she had a patch on her shoulder that held the sign of the healers on it, but also weapons and fire.

Next to her stood an elderly woman who looked kind and stood at 5'4". She wore blue robes with a slight modification as it had armor and held the sign of the Senior Healer and a master's pendent around her neck.

"Naruto Azula is a little shaken so she night…," stated Zuko only to wide mouthed at what he saw next.

Azula ran up to Naruto and throw herself into his arms, before she started to beat his chest with tears in her eyes. "I had nightmares for so long because you weren't there to comfort me in those hours. It was so painful having that dream. The times I dreamed peacefully I dreamed of you. I was so scared when you left the temple. I thought it was because of me and it destroyed my heart. The only men I could even go near were Zuko and Uncle Iroh. Please Naruto don't leave me again and make the nightmares go away. Please," said Azula as she broke down in sobs.

Asuka wanted to say something she really did, but this girl needed comfort. Hanabi was much the same, but you could see a bit of jealousy in her eyes if you looked hard enough, but it was quickly squashed as she didn't want to be that person who get pissed at every little thing.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as he storked her hair. "Shhhhhhh Azula. You never forced me to leave. I was being stupid when i put my duties before a friend in need, but I'm here now. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, but I'll do my damnest to be there for you when you need me and i'll make sure those dreams never comeback. I also have to tell you that that horrible man will never hurt you or anyone else ever again," said Naruto Rubbing circles on her back.

Azula relaxed and soon couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep in Naruto's arms with a soft smile on her face. Zuko took her up and left the group while the elder woman walked up. She smiled at Naruto before wrapping him in a hug. She pulled back and looked at everyone else with a slight frown.

"How has she been?" asked Naruto looking worried.

"Getting better, but will only come out her room with her brother, Iroh, or a female. Now that justice has been severed the true healing can begin. The ninja's will have to be watched by the seers," said the Woman as Naruto nodded.

"Of course, but I have faith in them," said Naruto bowing.

The order is all about good faith," said the old woman smiling at Naruto

"Hey don't let this old hag tell you what to do loser. Even you got more self respect then that," said Sasuke while Kiba nodded.

"_Sasuke you idiot," thought Shikamaru as The elder woman moved so quickly that she was nose to nose with Sasuke._

"Listen _boy_. I know more then healing arts. Don't think I won't bend you over my knee and give you what for," said Kanna narrowing her eyes.

"_Please say, please say it. Please be the dumb-ass I know you are Sasuke," Naruto begged mentally. It must have worked as the next words sealed Sasuke's fate._

"I'd like to see you try," said Sasuke with a defiant smirk.

To small pillars of water rose up and formed a chair and a paddle. Kanna grabbed Sasuke and set him over her knee as she began to hit him with the paddle. Everyone broke out laughing, even some of the students who were heading to different classes. Kanna hit Sasuke 100 times before she let him up. Sasuke rubbed his ass.

"Bout Damn time someone other than his mother did it. This kids a real pain in the ass," said Asuma taking a puff of the cancer stick in his mouth while Kurenai laughed.

Sakura was struggling to hold in her laughter for her former crush, but lost it realizing he desired it and a bit more, Asuka was on the floor having trouble breathing as was everyone else, while her brother was getting an ass whooping. Even the ever quite Shino and the ever lazy Shikamaru were down, but Naruto and Hanabi who were just turning off a video camera with big ass grins on their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Naruto-Kun?" asked Hanabi as she was trying to hold in her laughter

"Yep Hanabi-chan. We could Blackmail Sasu-_chan _or we send copies to every house in the village and you know how I love a good prank," said Naruto.

Naruto and Hanabi stared at Each other before they nodded. "Prank Emo-king," said Naruto and Hanabi together with smirks that would do a certain torture specialist proud.

(In the Hidden Leaf Village)

Anko sneezed as Ibuki and she stood over a man who tried to steal her Dango. It was against the law by order of the third Hokage for anyone over the age of 13 to do that and this guy jus happened to be 30

"Someone's talking about you. Something nice I might add," said Ibuki sharpening a knife

"Must be Iruka-kun. You know how he feels about me. I'm still limping form last night," said Anko with a small blush. "Let's just get back to this bastard. Everyone knows to stay away from my dango," said Anko taking out a bottle of water and a spiked metal pole.

The poor guy was crying for his mother in seconds and Ibuki just felt sorry for the guy and sick at the things Anko was doing to him.

(Back at the temple)

"That's what you get for insulting Kanna. Although you got off lucky. When we were younger Kanna use to use 20 water whips on someone's backside," came a kindly old voice from behind them.

Everyone turned and found a man who looked to be in his 60's. His hair was white and gone at the top, a bread accustomed his face along with his smile, and he was rather fit for a man his age. He wore the customary white along with black shoulder armor, a red haori with the Lotus symbol on the back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this man. "Dragon of the west. Iroh," said Naruto in a cold tone.

Iroh looked confused. "What have I done to upset you?" asked Iroh getting into his sleeves.

Kanna looked ready to laugh while the others prepared to battle as they could sense tension in the air

"Yeah. Where the hell is that tea you invited me to in your letter?" asked Naruto smiling.

Iroh, Naruto, Toph, and Kanna all bust out laughing. Naruto walked up to Iroh and gave him a hug. Everyone eased up as they parted.

"Everyone this is Iroh head of the Louts order and the man who helped train me ad taught me the attacks that got him known as the Dragon of the west," said Naruto patting Iroh on the back.

"Please Naruto. Your going to embarrass this old man, but you forgot the part were i whooped your behind in Shogi," said Iroh with a hearty laugh. "The Council shall gather at the end of the day. Sokka, Aang, Katara, Suki, and Jet are more then likely enjoying time in the temple main park,"

"We'll look for Twinkle toes's group," said Toph grabbing Naruto by the hand and leading him off with Asuka, Hanabi, Sakura, and Sasuke Following.

"I don't like that Uchiha boy," said Iroh as Asuma and Kurenai left to walk around. All the other Genin scattered with Shino and Choji flanking Hinata keeping her safe from Kiba who was walking behind them

"Me either Iroh. He has a taint about it. It can be pushed back now, but should it explode…" stated Kanna whose face turned serious.

"I'll order Sokka's team to kill him," said Iroh rubbing his beard in thought.

"My grandson is strong and loyal as are the members of his group. They'll only do what is necessary Iroh," said Kanna.

"That's what worries me the most," said Iroh more to himself then Kanna.

(Main Park in the temple)

Toph, Naruto, Hanabi, Asuka, Sasuke and Sakura soon found themselves in what would be the equivalent of training ground 7. They saw two boys fighting each other and two girls just watching.

The first boy had deep blue eyes, most of his black hair is pulled into a knot at the top of his head, he stood at 5'6", looked 15, he wore the robes of the temple, but in a dark shade of blue with the patch for the Weapons/Hand area. In his right hand was a black long sword. The next boy looked to be 17, messy black hair, black eyes, wearing the temple robs, but brown with the patch of the Weapon/Hand patch on his shoulder. The last boy was wired. He stood at just about 5'5", and looked just about 13, he was completely bold with an arrow tattoo on his head, big brown eyes and a goofy grin on his face, he wore an orange and yellow one shoulder robe that revealed he had another arrow on his right arm, brown pants, and boots the patch on his shoulder reveled him as a Air student.

The first girl looked around 15 and stood at 5'6", dark brown hair that fell to the back of her neck, she wore a green battle kimono with old armor over her chest area. On her sides were two battle fans. The other girl looked around 13, stood at 5'3", long black hair and blue eyes, a blue shirt that fell to her knees in the front and back part with the symbol for water and healing on the left sleeve, blue pants, brown boots, with four small water bottles on the side.

"Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, Captain Hook, Suki, Captain Boomerang I'm back and I brought Foxy with me," said Toph causing everyone to look up and see Toph dragging Naruto towards them.

"Naruto oh my god. It's been ages," said the girl with blue on as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Hey. Guys these are my friends. Suki is the girl in green, Jet is the boy with the hook swords, Sokka is the boy with the black sword and my main parking victim when I'm here and my brother in all but blood, Aang is the boy with the yellow and a monk to boot, last but not least is Katara. She is like a sister to me," said Naruto pulling Katara back. After all the interdictions were made Katara examined Naruto.

"Wow you've gotten tall," said Katara having to actually look up at him.

"It was expected. I'm just glad I'm not short like you," said Suki with a smirk.

"Who wants to be a freakily tall Amazon anyway Suki?" asked Katara with her own smirk. Everyone laughed together except Sasuke.

"Naruto have you gotten better using a staff and Air binding?" asked Aang looking at Naruto.

"I've gotten much better Aang. I even have a few new tricks to show you later," said Naruto looking at the hyper boy.

"And I'll bet your still a pussy with that Katana of yours," said Jet with a smirk.

"Didn't I whoop you and Sokka last time," said Naruto as he and jet had to jump back from a sweeping motion Sokka did.

"Free for all sword battle then," said Sokka putting his sword above his head.

Jet got into his style while Naruto summoned his sword. Jet attacked first by attacking Sokka. Sokka blocked his first attack and then thrust his sword forward at Jet. That attack was blocked by Naruto who then defied gravity and kicked Jet while spinning in the air and knocking Sokka off balance.

Sokka recovered first and went after Jet. Jet recovered with enough time to do the splits and have Naruto's sword collide with Sokka's. Jet tried to curt their feet from under them, only for the two of them to jump and continue their fight in the air. Soon Jet joined them and they knocked each other. Naruto went after Sokka and Jet went after Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the trees with Jet right behind him and Sokka just jumping from breach to branch looking for an opening. Jet went after Naruto with such force that the branch started to crack. They both jumped up as it started to fall. Jet forgot about Sokka and nearly fell onto the ground, but got one of his swords into the tree. Sokka and Naruto were both playing a game of back and forth until Sokka forced Naruto to jump to the ground. Naruto landed with Jet coming at him from the front and Sokka from the left side.

Naruto blocked jet's strike from behind and managed to jump on Sokka's sword tip. Naruto then flipped over Jet who held a sword to Naruto's neck, Sokka held a sword to jets neck, and Naruto held a sword to Sokka's neck.

They removed their swords form each others necks and bowed to their opponents. Soon clapping could be heard in the back round and you could see about 20 students there along with a man who appeared to be in his later 40's, standing at 5'11" brown hair in a knot a top his head, wearing a dark brown robe and had a sword strapped to his side, light blue armor with the sword symbol on his chest.

All three bowed along with Toph, Suki, Aang, Katara, Asuka, Sakura, Hanabi, and a very, _very _reluctant Sasuke.

"Master Piandao," said the three warriors in union

"Tell me you three what is the first law of swordsmanship?" said Piandao looking at the three.

"A sword is only an extension of ones soul. When one draws a sword they fight with heart, mind, and skill," the three said in perfect harmony.

"As you can see first years that even prodigies like Sokka. A seventh year like Jet and the leader of the Louts order Guardian Naruto know the basic rule of swords. We came out here today to learn about the environment, in which you fight, but now I must ask for a three page summery on the very battle we just watched and what any of the three could have done to win. I expect them on my desk by tomorrow, class dismissed," said Piandao as all the students bowed and left.

"Hello master Piandao," said Naruto grinning.

"Hello Naruto-sama. It's good that you grace us with your presence here. I remember how the younger children admired you," said Piandao with a smile

"Yes it's good to be back at the temple Mas…," started Naruto.

Whatever else Naruto was going to say it was stopped as a large hawk flow over their heads and dropped a piece of paper in Piandao's hand.

"Everyone come with us. That is the Council will be in section soon.

"Do you normally let outsiders in?" asked Asuka.

"Normally no, but with a recommendation from Zuko and at the request of you Senseis it got you in," said Piandao.

"Let's go," said Naruto as they took off into the trees.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

End. Man I worked hard to get this chapter done. I hope you like it. You'll meet the rest of the Lotus Council members later.

Until then stay toned for more to come.


	10. Meeting of the Louts

-1Zaara the Black: Yo. How are you benders doing? Here is Chapter 10 of Power of the Ancients. Ya'll can't give me all the ops though. More then Half got to go to Killjoy3000 for not only his help but his advice on this. I wouldn't be near this level without him backing me up.

Killjoy3000: yo Zaara I'm Honored and Can't wait To start the next chapter Butt for now we rest and get up to date on fics we read but before I leave I would like to give all you fans out there two sites you can watch all the anime you want free and later.

We'd also like to restate that we don't own Naruto, Avatar: the Last Air Bender, or DOA.

Let's get started.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto's small group along with Master Piandao, Aang, Suki, Jet, Sokka, and Katara arrived at the Hall of the Masters. The Hall was small and white on the outside, but on the inside it lowered to seat the masters and the members of the order who wished to attend with the masters sitting around a large table and the other seats rising above them. On his way down to his seat Naruto stopped and glared at Sasuke.

"Listen here all of you. This is an important meeting and I can't have you interrupting it. No matter what you are to be silent until spoken to. That means you Sasuke," said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and sealed his normal haori in it. He then summoned an all black one with the Kanji for Twilight Fox on it, and long sleeves with maelstrom like patterns on it. He walks down the steps and saw all the masters assembled.

He saw Piandao, Kanna, and Iroh setting in their respective seats. Next to Piandao was a man who looked to be in his early 30's, long brown hair pulled into a top knot a brown bread, brown standing at 6'0" even he had a powerful frame, wearing blue temple robes with blue white rimmed armor over his chest with the Weapon/Hand symbol on it. Across from him sat a man who looked to be in his late 70's, he was missing most of his hair, green eyes with a crazy grin on his face, standing at 6'6" he wore green temple robes with a patch for Earth on his eight shoulder. Across from him was a man with mop like white hair and a mustache and bread, standing at 5'8", coal black eyes, he wore red temple robes with the sign of fire on them.

Next was a man with white hair that was missing at the top and fell to his shoulders, white bread and mustache, 5'9", brown eyes, wearing blue temple robes with the patch for water on his left shoulder. Next was another man who looked to be in his 60's, bold head with the same arrows as Aang, but his had a white mustache, standing at around 5'7", he wore yellow robes with the patch for wind on the front right, last but not least was a woman who looked like an older version of Katara, but in her early 30's, she wore white and blue temple robes.

"Everyone state their names for the record of this meeting," said Iroh

"Master Pakku. Head of the Water training," said the old man in blue robes in a hard tone.

"Master Jeong Jeong. Head of the Fire training," said the man in red robes.

"Master Gyatso. Head of the Air Training," said the man in yellow Robes.

"Master Bumi, Head of the Earth training and lover of rock candy," said the crazy old guy with a snort.

"Master Hakoda, Head of the hand to hand training," said the younger man in blue robes.

"Master Piandao, head of the weapons training," said Piandao with a slight bow

"Mistress Kanna Head of the healers training," said Kanna smiling

"Mistress Kya, Assistant head of healer training," said Kya bowing her head.

"Dragon of the West, Grand Louts Iroh," said Iroh

"The Twilight fox, 5th Guardian, and Leader of the Louts order Naruto Uzumaki. This meeting will now come into affect," said Naruto as everyone took their seats.

"What do our spies tell us about the moments of The Dark One?" asked Iroh looking at Jeong Jeong.

"Our spies near the town Waters edge tell us that the dark One has employed a number of followers from the Continent west of here. It also looks like their using some of the old routes used in the last Shinobi war," said Jeong Jeong.

"Dark times those days were and it appears that darker times are to come," said Gyatso patting his bold head.

"The Last Shinobi war Master Gyatso?" asked Hakoda looking at his wife who was equally confused.

"A child through and thought huh Hakoda. Of course you wouldn't know how the war was. Even Piandao was but a babe when it happened," said Bumi with a laughing snort.

"Now now Bumi. That is most unbecoming of one in your position," said Kya looking at Bumi in disappointment.

"She's right Bumi," said Pakku

"Sure ruin the old guys fun you young whippersnapper," said Bumi pouting like a child.

"Um um. Hakoda, you and Kya weren't born then, but to say the least it was just… Years of terror. Never knowing if you were the next to die. We of the louts acted more like mercenaries for hire, but we only worked for two Countries Whirlpool and Fire. Whirlpool was nearly wiped out near the end of the war. Enough on the depressing Matters for now. Naruto-sama wanted to bring something up," said Kanna.

"Yes I did. As you all knew Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu are all dead. Suzaku is mortally wounded and in hiding. I'm here to tell you that I have found replacements for Byakko and Seiryu," said Naruto in a quiet tone.

"Surely you can't b….," started a member of the attending members only to be silenced when Naruto slammed his hand on the table, before he glared at him.

"Do _NOT_ tell me what I can and can not do as the leader! The other Guardians were the closet thing I had to a family I had in this world and now most are dead and one is in hiding! Right now I'm not even a match for the Dark one and he's only at about 2/5 of his full power after our last battle and even then it took those four to wound him badly enough to retreat. They trusted me with all their governing power and I intended to use it in the way I think they would approve of. So I've chosen Hanabi Hyuga to be the new Azure Dragon of the east and Asuka Uchiha the new White Tiger of the west," said Naruto.

"Naruto-sama they are both good chooses, but the final decision does not rely with you. It relies with the Guardians pendants. They will go to the final Chamber tomorrow and the pendants will test them. If they pass they will become the New Guardians with the last Guardians memory," said Iroh.

"Then this meeting is more then adjured," said Kanna crossing.

Just as Iroh was about to make the final call a man burst into the room with sweat poring down his face. "Guardian Fox, Grand Louts Iroh, and Masters of The Louts I bring troubling news," said the man who appeared to be in his late 20's as he bowed.

"What is it that needs to be brought to our attention in the middle of a meeting?" asked Jeong Jeong in an irritated tone.

"Settle down old friend. If it warrants a rush then it must be important," said Bumi losing his playful attitude.

"Indeed it does Master Bumi. The Dark one has started a hidden village near Void Country. He plans to send a team of Genin to the up and coming Chunin Exams. It also pans out with The Village of Sound who too shall send a team," said the Man.

"Thank you for this info. New we must send two teams to deal with this threat," said Iroh only for Naruto to stand up.

"There is no need to seen in two Master Iroh. If you send Zuko and Toph I can claim them as people we meet in Steel Country with forgotten bloodlines getting us spies in Konoha. You can also send Aang, Katara, and Sokka as an undercover team. Sarutobi is a good man, and will except as they are not listed in the Bingo books. The only problem is the Council," said Naruto.

"That is acceptable. All those in favor," said Iroh. Every member of the Council raised their hand. "Very well the 5 mentioned shall attend the Chunin Exams to gather information on the Dark one,"

"Hold It! I've been quite, but what is the name of this person you call the Dark One. How can you just be so scared of him? I demand to know his name," said Sasuke.

The room fell silent as Naruto turned to Sasuke. They stared at each other with looks of fire in each of their eyes. To the normal observer it was just a stare down, but if you looked closer you could see Sasuke starting to sweat and Naruto look as cool as a cumber. Naruto closed his eyes, shuck his head, and sighed before glancing at Sasuke once again.

"Sasuke I'll tell you his name. Everyone remember it well as this will be the first time I issue a flee-on-sight order for one Madara no Makai (1). Victory is important, but not as important as someone's life. Remember it," said Naruto walking out with Toph following.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will be alright Kurenai-sensei?" asked Asuka looking at Kurenai.

"Saying that name brought up a past that he is trying to put behind him and move on, but with the things Sasuke just said…," said Kurenai.

"If something is wrong with Naruto-kun I'll castrate you," said Hanabi glaring at Sasuke who just went back to brooding.

(With Naruto and Toph)

Naruto stormed over to the Earth training grounds with Toph keeping a small distance away. Naruto stopped in the middle of the field and slammed his foot into the ground before a small army of 100 Earth golems rose up with various weapons.

"Toph please animate them for me," said Naruto summoning a white and blue sectioned staff that was at least 7 feet long a 9 inch blade on either side.

Toph cracked her knuckles with a grin on her face. "You got it Foxy," said Toph making Naruto grin as well.

It took the better part of an Hour to destroy all the Stone warriors as Toph loved to make more and even modified them with spike armor. Naruto lay on the ground with Toph sitting next to him with a shit eating grin on her face. Naruto gave a glare to the girl before laughing.

"Toph your insane," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah. I am a bit insane, but it comes with the territory," said Toph with a small sad smile on her lips.

"Territory?" asked Naruto.

"I can't see like a normal person remember. Things like beauty, color, and all that stuff have no real meaning for me. Sometimes I envy others. I can feel, but seeing. I don't even know if I'm ugly or not," said Toph only to feel her chin lift a bit.

"You're not ugly Toph. You're a beautiful young woman," said Naruto.

"That's not what some of the boys say," said Toph with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey now don't get all depressed on me. I thought you were Toph the unmovable rock who throws caution to the wind," said Naruto

"Naruto it's just that. Sometimes being a rock that can't see isn't enough," said Toph with a tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto kissed both her cheeks taking away the tears. "You know Toph you don't have to always be strong. I've seen your temper flare, I've seen you get upset, but I've never seen you cry. Even Katara has cried and she's one of the strongest people I know. Please Toph don't hold back on my account. I'm the leader of the order, but I'm a friend first," said Naruto pulling her into a strong hug.

That was all Toph could take before she broke down crying. She then grabbed Naruto. "Don't let go. Don't let go," said Toph over and over again.

"Toph I won't let go," said Naruto.

Toph pulled back out from Naruto's embrace and kissed him. To Naruto it wasn't like Asuka's or Hanabi's kisses which were lust filled and had a few hints of Love. These were filled with joy, sorrow, and Love. This was the kiss of someone who had found the love of their life. Toph pulled back a bit and had a small blush on her face. Toph may be a warrior, but she was also a woman.

Toph leaned into were she knew Naruto's ear was. "Naruto please make love to me. You're the only one would even consider doing this with," said Toph kissing him again.

Naruto stared into Toph's eyes as they broke the kiss. Toph may not have been able to see, but she was able to fill his eyes locked onto hers.

"Toph I care for you so I'm going to ask you are you sure about this. Toph you know me better then anyone," said Naruto as it was Toph's turn to force his head up.

"That's why I like you. Not for the danger, but because I know you. Your kind, caring, Not to mention you have a sense of humor to die for," said Toph as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto let out a small laugh as he leaned in and gave Toph a kiss. "Your too strange Toph, but your unique," said Naruto as they both got up and began to walk to Naruto's room with Toph on his back as she kissed his ear.

"Of course I am Foxy," said Toph with a light smile.

(Naruto's Room)

**(Warning Lemon)**

Once in Naruto's room Toph locked the door and looked around. She had seen it a few time's but it always amazed her how simple it was. A small red couch sat in a corner, a large bed was near the far wall, a small red oak desk, a simple bookshelf with a few book and scrolls. Toph also knew that Naruto's wall were thick for silence except the door so he could hear knocks, but they couldn't hear him. She also knew about the jutsu to make sure it was quiet.

Toph walked up to Naruto and kissed him full on the lips as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his hands down and grabbed her plump ass making her squall in their kiss as he lifted her up. Naruto then walked over to the bed, turned around and fell on it with Toph on top of him. Toph removed his haori and gi in at the same time. He removed her temple robe top leaving her clad in only her sea green bra.

Naruto then sat up and removed his black shirt. Leaving his bear chest for Toph to see. Toph ran her slender fingers down his chest as he grabbed onto her breast and started to kneed it. Toph gasped at this and throw her head back. Naruto used his other hand to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. He removed the Bra and throw it to the floor. Seeing Toph as a whole, as a woman and not just the warrior he had come to know.

"Beautiful," said Naruto making Toph blush

Naruto started to kiss down her stomach making Toph moan out loud. Naruto soon stopped and flipped Toph onto the bed. He slipped off her pants revealing that she wore a thong that matched her bra Naruto slowly pulled it off and rubbed Toph's legs getting a small moan out of her. He then started to kiss her womanhood making her gasp out in unbelievable pleasure. He used his tongue around it and then pushed it inside her, making Toph arch her back and grab his head. Naruto was licking Toph making her crazy. She was trying not to cum to soon, but after he nibbled on her clit lightly she let out a scream as she came hard. Naruto didn't let a drop go to waste and got it all. As soon as Toph came down from her high she got Naruto out of his pants and pushed him on the bed with her virgin womanhood over his member. He then got up and looked at Toph in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Toph. Once this is done there's no going back," said Naruto letting Toph know she had a chance to stop. This was nothing like with Asuka and Hanabi. That was more of a mindless fuck on all their parts, but this was something different altogether.

Toph smiled at him. "Your sweet Naruto, but I want to be one with you, because I love you," said Toph kissing Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was so shocked by this that he almost missed Toph's small scream of pain/pleasure as she let herself drop onto his member. Naruto broke the kiss and pulled Toph into a small hug and rubbing her back. It only took Toph two minutes to get back into it.

Toph started to move her hips. She rose up and gasped as she felt Naruto's tip before she came down on it letting out a large moan. Toph was feeling great. Naruto just filled her completely. She wanted to have this feeling forever. Naruto himself groaned feeling her depths. This was different then it was with Asuka and Hanabi who liked it rough and wild. Toph despite the way she was on the outside seemed like a woman who wanted to prolong her climax as long as possible.

Toph started a rhythm of slow and strong that would take them a while before either reached the end. Toph started to kiss Naruto's neck while Naruto started to kneed her breasts. Toph was barely keeping herself from screaming at the pleasure that Naruto was giving her. It took them Nearly 30 minute before either was ready to just blow.

"Naruto I'm about to…," moaned out Toph.

"I knew Toph. I'm close too," cum with me," groaned out Naruto.

Naruto pulled out and slammed into Toph making her cum yelling out Naruto's name. Toph's walls tightened around Naruto and that was all he could take before he came moaning Toph's name.

**(Lemon end)**

Naruto fell onto the bed with Toph laying on his chest. They both had sweat pouring down their bodies and both panted.

"Naruto that was just," said Toph lost for words.

"Toph did you mean what you said about loving me?" asked Naruto looking into Toph's eyes.

Toph felt Naruto looking into her eyes again. "Naruto I meant every word I said tonight. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to have your children someday. That's how much I love you. It started with a crush, but it turned into more. I just couldn't image a future without you friend or otherwise. That's how much I love you," said Toph hugging Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Toph I love you as well. I'll tell you now. Anything I've done before tonight was mostly out of lust. But this is love. I love Asuka and Toph, but not like I love you and I have a strong lust towards them, but it's not complete love. With you it's different. Toph I love you," said Naruto

Toph hugged him harder and they fell asleep in each others arms.

(In Naruto's Mind)

"**Don't say I never did you a favor Naruto-kun," said a Woman with long red hair, purple eyes, a 5'4" frame with a heavenly body, wearing black leather pants, a tube top and a red coat.**

She then started to laugh. As she retreated the memories of Naruto and Toph. She watched as they mated watched Naruto with Toph. She got hot.

"**One day I'll be free and then you'll mate me and leave the others. Just for me," the woman said with a smirk**

(Next morning)

Toph woke up and smiled as she remembered last night. She still had her eyes closed. She then opened then and let out a small scream that woke Naruto up.

"Toph what's wrong?" asked Naruto looking around.

"I can see. NARUTO I CAN SEE!" said Toph turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Toph as he saw her now brown eyes. Naruto then smiled. "At least you won't just hear any kids we have grow. You'll be able to watch," said Naruto as Toph jumped up and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Kami," said Toph finally being able to see light for the first time in her life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done. I got to give some of the props to my partner Killjoy. Hope you liked it.

A/N

(1) Makai- Hell or demon plains as some call them.


End file.
